All Those Years
by nsisdazl
Summary: It's another Lily and James fic! If you're sick of stories that feature James mooning after Lily and Sirius acting like an idiot, this is the story to read. Maybe I should change the rating... I hope you enjoy my story.
1. Opposites

_"Sirius. You know when I saw Snape's memory inside the pensive? How _did_ my mum and dad get together?" _

_Sirius and Lupin exchanged looks. _

_"That's very long story and it's very painful." Sirius said. _

_"I have plenty of time. I want to hear more about my mum and dad. You know, 'cause I ne-never re-really knew them." _

_Lupin sighed and began the story. "All those years ago..." _

And so the story begins at the familiar train station, Hogwarts platform 9 3/4.

**Lily**

Lily was excited. Very, very excited. After she had gotten her letter of acceptance to Hogwarts, it had seemed too good to be true. But she was here, and solid evidence was in front of her. The evidence being, a huge train belching out scarlet steam, and a sign proclaiming, "Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 3/4." Exactly what was written on her ticket. Now, she was vibrating with suspense. All she needed to do to get on her train was to convince her rather tearful mother to let go of her.

"Mum! I'll be fine, honest! Professor Dumbledore said that I'll be fine; if you can't believe me, at least believe him!"

"All right, all right."

Just when Lily was about to reach freedom, her mother burst into a fresh set of tears.

"My little girl, all grown up and off to a boarding school to learn magic! Oh Lily! I'm so proud! A witch in the family! Who ever knew?"

A group of haughty looking people were passing by and Lily thought she heard them say, "Mudblood." This galvanized her into action. Whatever a "mudblood" was, Lily knew it wasn't good.

"MUM! You're _embarrassing_ me _and_ the trains about to leave!"

"Oh, dear. Whatever are you doing standing there?! Go on, hurry up!"

Lily bounded off toward the train and turned back one last time to wave at her parents. Her dad was patting her wailing mother on the back, and was looking slightly embarrassed. "Ugh." She didn't fancy having her father's job of comforting her mother.

Lily quickly clambered onto the train lugging her trunk. Whenever she made a particularly nasty bump, she heard a loud hoot of protest. "Sorry." Lily mumbled to her owl, Asikry. Lily began to look for an empty compartment. She accidentally bumped into the same group of people that had said "mudblood" earlier.

"Excuse me." Lily said.

"Excuse me." mimicked a guy in a high pitched falsetto. The group laughed.

"Move out of our way, _Mudblood._" A girl said.

"Why don't you say _please_?" Lily shot back.

"We don't bother being polite to Mudbloods." A different guy with white-blond hair said.

"Oi! Leave her alone. She hasn't done anything to you." This was a guy in the back, who looked like he didn't want to be with the group. He was okay looking, but he wasn't Lily's type.

"Fraternizing with the Mudbloods, Sirius? I thought you were better than that." This was the same girl who had said move out of our way.

"Shut it, Bellatrix. I'm better than all of you combined."

"We're not blood traitors!" shrilled a girl with long blond hair that made her appear she was drowning.

"I have a different idea what makes a blood traitor, Narcissa."

Lily was very close to losing her temper. "While I'd _love_ to hear you high and mighty ones talk, I need to get to a compartment!"

"Then go and _find_ one, mudblood." spat a grease haired guy.

"You know, you all are really pathetic. You can't even think of a decent insult! All you can say is mudblood, mudblood, mudblood. _Booriing!_ It seems I'll have to give you a lesson in insults. _You_, Snape, are a greasy haired pillock. _You,_ Narcissa, would be pretty, except for the fact that you look like you smell something nasty. If you're not careful, your face'll be stuck that way and you won't be able to make a nice, decent, pureblood marriage." An Asian girl with long black hair stalked up. "Bella, _darling_, though I'm _itching_ to chat and catch up on the pureblood curriculum and hex you till you're nothing but a greasy mark on the ground, I'll be mature and restrain myself The same goes for you Malfoy, Lestrange, Goyle, Crabbe, the rest of you pureblood freaks. Be on your way. Go on. Shoo."

With many a mutter and shooting the girl nasty looks, "Bella" and the rest of the "pureblood freaks" went on their way.

"Sirius." The guy that had stood up for me turned around.

"What do you want, Kristin?"

"Nice of you to stand up for the 'mudblood'." Kristin made quotation marks in the air with her fingers.

"Hmmph." Sirius turned and left. Kristin turned to me.

"Hello! I'm Kristin! I see you are unlucky enough to run into the 'pureblood society'. Blood doesn't matter, but there are always a couple of freaks in each generation." Abruptly she switched subjects. "Sorry. Got a little carried away on a rant there. What's your name?"

Lily was totally flattened. In ten minutes she had been insulted, glared/sneered at, and ignored. Then this girl had bounded into Lily's already complicated enough life and further disordered the already choaticness by ordering Lily's harassers to leave and then chatted to Lily like they were friends. Maybe they were. Realizing that Kristin was probably still waiting for and answer, and hoping that she didn't think Lily was weird or slow, Lily said, "I'm Lily."

"Hello Lily! Let's go to my compartment; the refreshments are about to come by."

**James**

James was angry. Very, very angry. After he had gotten his letter of acceptance from Hogwarts, it all had seemed too terrible to be true. But here he was, and solid evidence was right in front of him. The evidence being, a huge train belching out scarlet steam, a sign proclaiming, "Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 3/4", his father saying, "Now, you'll definitely be in Gryffindor, and mind you mind Professor McGonagall. She's one you shouldn't cross.", and his mother wailing, "My little boy, all grown up and off to Hogwarts to learn magic! Oh, I'm so proud!" James decided that he had had enough. It was bad enough to be sent away from his home where he was spoiled rotten. It had gotten worse when, instead of cooing praises of him, he had gotten a blistering lecture from his mother to "behave yourself and mind you don't get in trouble." Now to have to suffer such embarrassment like this in front of his would-be classmates was the exploding point.

"MUM! I'M NOT A LITTLE BOY AND YOU ARE BOTH EMBARRASSING AND STRANGULATING ME!"

"So-sorry, dear." His mother sniffled. "You'll write often?" She pleaded.

"Sure, sure. Bye." And he walked off without a backward glance.

Once on the train, James began to look for a compartment.

"Potter." A male voice sneered.

James head shot up. "Malfoy, Black(**A.N. He's talking to Bellatrix and Narcissa here. I think that was their last name before they married. I'm too lazy to go and check, so live with it.**) Lestrange, Goyle, Crabbe." James said curtly. "Get out of my way before I hex you."

"My, my." Bellatrix purred. "A little short on_ patience_ today aren't we?"

"Not like Kristin at all." A grease haired boy chipped in, obviously hoping to get praise from the people he blatantly admired.

"Shut it, Snape." Malfoy rapped out. Inside, James laughed. Insulting their own allies! If the wizarding world left the pureblood freaks alone they'd probably destroy themselves.

"I'm going to hex you in 3...2...1-" Immediately, the entire group moved to the side except for one boy who hadn't been listening to the conversation. The hex James had been planning to send at Malfoy hit him instead.

"Oi!" He roared as his legs began to dance crazily.

"That's what you get for associating with mudbloods." James heard them say as he walked away.

_He helped a_ _Muggle-born? That's not like a pureblood freak at all! I guess I should apologize. Later._

He sat in a compartment alone thinking about his life. Life was very tough for an eleven year-old. Suddenly the door opened.

"Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." James looked up. Standing in the doorway of his compartment was a boy that looked his own age with mousy brown hair and brown eyes. He looked so tired that James didn't have the heart to say no.

"Sure." James gestured vaguely around the compartment. "Sit anywhere you like."

"Thanks." The boy replied. They both sank into a meditative silence.

"What's your name?" He asked suddenly.

"James Potter." James replied.

"And yours?" "Remus Lupin."

"Do you want anything off the trolley, dearies?" A voice trilled.

James and Remus turned to see a plump witch pushing a trolley loaded with sweets. James leapt to his feet eagerly.

"No thanks." Remus said. James took in his rag-tag appearance. Remus apparently had no money to pay for sweets.

"I'll take half of everything you got." James told the witch.

When she had left, Remus said, "How are you going to eat all that? Or does the school starve us?"

"You're going to share with me." James informed him.

"I can't do that. You were the one who bought all that."

"Nonsense. From the looks of you, you need a few good meals and a mountain of sweets.

Remus turned red and muttered, "You sound like my mother."

"Thanks for the reassurance." James sarcastically replied.

"Anytime."

As they were halfway through the sweets, Remus asked, "What classes are you going to take?"

"In first year you don't get a choice. You have to take Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, that's all, I think."

"I read about something called History of Magic. Did they stop teaching that?"

"My dad told me about that class. Said it was the most boring class ever. It's taught by a ghost. He's called Professor Binns."

"A ghost? Cool!"

"Are you muggle-born?" James asked.

"I'm half and half. My mum doesn't really talk that much about Hogwarts, so I don't know much about it."

"Are you kidding me? All my mum and dad would do all summer was tell me about Hogwarts. There are staircases that move and the portraits talk a lot..." James rattled on, glad to share his knowledge.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A.N.** **That's the first chapter. I hoped you liked it. I would like some CC please. Next chapter- The Sorting.**


	2. Train Ride

**Lily**

After Kristin had bought a mountain of sweets and insisted that Lily share it with her, she said conspiratorially, "I saw some really hot boys in our year."

"Umm…." Lily struggled to find an appropriate answer to this kind of question. "My hormones haven't started to affect me yet."

"Oh, puh-lease." Kristin scoffed. "It's _never_ too early _and_ these boys were so hot they were _steaming_."

"Err…." Deciding to steer the conversation away from the dangerous territory it was wandering into, Lily asked, "What's a mudblood?"

Kristin's face scrunched up in disgust. "It's a really filthy, nasty, mean, name for a muggle-born. Only pureblood freaks use it. You won't hear it much at school, except for the Slytherins."

"Slytherins?" "There are four houses in Hogwarts. Gryffindor, which is the best, Ravenclaw, second-best, Hufflepuff, _anything_ is better than being in Slytherin, and Slytherin."

"I don't know much about the school. Can you tell me all about it?" Lily asked. Kristin began to blabber on about a magical ceiling, moving pictures, ghosts, mermaids, centaurs, unicorns, and so on. Having felt relieved at distracting Kristin from the dangerous topic of "hot boys", Lily sat back and listened to Kristin's long detailed descriptions.

An hour later, Kristin interrupted herself, "We're getting close to Hogwarts. You should change into your robes." Lily looked at Kristin and realized that she was dressed in navy blue robes with silver trimming. She was wearing black silk pants and a blinding neon blue shirt that had "CW&W" scrawled across it.

"CW&W?" Lily questioned.

"Charmed Witches and Wizards. It's a wizarding group opposed to the PBS."

"PBS?"

"Pureblood Society." Lily changed the subject before she could get more confused. "I thought that we're supposed to have black robes, a gray skirt, and a necktie." Lily said, pulling those items from her trunk. Kristin fished in her own trunk and yanked out a silver sequined white scarf.

"On the first day, I'm going in with_ style_. McGonagall can throw me in detention if she wants, I'll be in plain gear for the rest of the year."

"Mmm…" Privately, Lily admired Kristin's bravery of defying Professor McGonagall. She herself would never do something like that, not because she was a goody-two-shoe, but because she could never be confident enough to walk out there in front of everyone openly defying the rules. In the first few hours of hearing Kristin's descriptions of Professor McGonagall, Lily already knew not to cross her.

Lily surveyed her friend. "You need earrings." Lily muttered brushing her own jade earrings with her fingers.

"Right!" Kristin dived toward her trunk and began throwing things into the air. Lily watched her. It seemed Kristin still needed something else…. A light clicked on in her brain. Lily also dove toward her trunk and began to throw things into the air. Kristin had taken out of her trunk silver and diamond earrings, put them on, and was now bemusedly watching Lily dig through her trunk.

"What are you looking for?"

"Something." Was the absent reply.

"Yeah, I gathered that." Kristin grumbled.

"Ah hah!" Lily cried. She pulled out a black velvet witches hat out of her trunk. Lily had bought it at a store in London when she had heard that she was going to be a witch. When she had looked at her letter and saw that she didn't need it, Lily had felt unhappy that she wasted her parent's money on something useless. Now, maybe it hadn't been wasted after all. Lily jammed the hat on Kristin's head

"Ta-da! The hat's perfect on you!" Indeed it was.

"All right! You change into your robes while I clean this up." Kristin gestured at the messy compartment.

"Deal." Lily quickly changed and helped Kristin repack everything. The train's movement halted.

"And…We're here." Kristin announced casually. "Hogsmead Train station, a little boat ride for first years, and you are at Hogwarts. Please leave your luggage on the train; some people we don't know will pick them up and take it to the dormitories."

Lily grinned. "You really know this place don't you?"

"I have two cousins that go here. One's in Ravenclaw, the other is in Gryffindor. One's in fourth year, the other is in seventh. They've told me all about is. Especially about Quidditch."

"What's Quidditch?" Lily asked. But Kristin never got a chance to answer.

"First years this way. This way! Come on, now, this way!"

"Oi! You midgets! Listen to Proff. Alladin!"

"That's my seventh year, in Gryffindor, cousin, Sayfer." Kristin whispered to Lily.

They could hear Professor Alladin reprimanding Sayfer. "They are _not_ midgets, Sayfer. Please refer to them as 'First Years.' I thought that when you got your Head Boy badge, you'd behave."

"You thought wrong, milady. Please think right next time." Sayfer retorted, doing a bow.

"I will tie that tongue into a knot one day." Alladin said threateningly.

"You do that. Midgets this way!" Kristin and Lily exchanged a grin and followed the scowling Professor Alladin and a grinning Head Boy.

**James**

James glanced out the window while he was describing the Great Hall to Remus. "Uh-oh. You'd better change into your robes." Just after Remus had finished changing, the train started to slow down. With a grating screech, the train halted.

"Here we are!" James said, glad to get away from the train.

"First years this way. This way! Come on, now, this way!"

"Oi! You midgets! Listen to Proff. Alladin!" James could hear Professor Alladin reprimanding the one who had called the first years midgets.

"They are _not_ midgets, Sayfer. Please refer to them as 'First Years.' I thought that when you got your Head Boy badge, you'd behave."

"You thought wrong, milady. Please think right next time." James grinned. He already liked Sayfer. Sayfer sounded like a troublemaker, and James_ lived_ to be a troublemaker.

"I will tie that tongue into a knot one day." Alladin said threateningly.

"You do that. Midgets this way!" James smiled. His guess was confirmed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A.N. This chapter seems abruptly cut off. sorry about that. I didn't have enough time to write out the entire chapter. Now to my lovely reviewers:**

** CluelessWanderer**: I hope you aren't disappointed by this chapter.

**Whitelight72: **James knows all of the purebloods cause they are all interrelated, and he doesn't like them because they're "pureblood freaks". that's why he's angry. Kristin is a pureblood who (this sentence cannot be completed because it contains spoilers for the end of this stroy.)

**maireadnesbitt:** Hello RPA! Nice to see you've joined fanfiction!

**Thank you reviewers that are kind enough to take time to review!**

**Until we meet again, **

**nsisdazl**


	3. The Sorting

**Disclaimer: Sayfer, Evelaire, Alladin, Kristin, and anyone else you don't recognize are mine. MINE! M-I-N-E! The rest are J.K. Rowling's.**

**(Yes I'm going to put you through the entire sorting. (laughs evilly).)**

**Lily**

They got to a lake with boats peppered on the side.

"Four midgets to a boat!" Sayfer roared.

"Sayfer! Four to a boat!" came the shrill voice of Professor Alladin.

"Come on Lily!" Kristin tugged lily over to a boat where two people were already sitting.

"Hello! I'm Kristin and this is Lily."

One of them turned. "I am Christi and that is Agatha. Agatha doesn't like to be bothered."

"Okay." Kristin said. "We won't bother her."

Lily was a bit intimidated by the coolness in Christi's voice, but Kristin asked, "Can we share your boat?"

"It's not our boat." Christi said coolly. "But thanks for asking. We won't mind." Kristin immediately clambered in, but Lily hung back, unsure.

"Come _on_, Lily! All the other boats are full!"

"A-all right."

Why she was nervous, Lily couldn't explain, but she got in anyway. When she had finished settling down, the boat began to move. Lily wasn't too surprised; Kristin had told her about the boat ride.

"Hogwarts is ahead." Kristin announced cheerfully.

The announcement was unnecessary because everyone could see the big shape of a castle.

"Wow." Lily muttered. The castle was like something from a fairytale. There were towers and stained glass windows and double doors, everything hinting at riches and valuables. Lily couldn't stop staring.

"Earth to Lily!" Kristin waved a hand in front of Lily's face.

"Huh?" Lily said, snapping out of her daze."

"It's time to get out of the boat and into the castle."

"Let's go then." And all four girls clambered out of the boat quickly and followed Sayfer and Alladin through the double doors. Though Kristin had talked about the interior of Hogwarts, Lily wasn't prepared for the reality of it all. She, and all other first years, let out a gasp of awe.

"Honestly, if the midgets-"

"Silencio!" Alladin quickly said pointing her wand at Sayfer. "I hope that several hours of inability to speak will cure your habit of calling first years midgets." Alladin said huffily.

Sayfer motioned with a wand without speaking. "It's a good thing that I learned about nonverbal spells last year, don't you think?" Sayfer said cheekily to a thunderstruck Alladin.

"I--" Fortunately, Alladin was cut off by the arrival of an emerald robed witch. This was probably for the good, because, while Lily was dying to see more magic, Alladin looked murderous.

"These are the first years, Professor McGonagall." Alladin said, flustered.

"I hoped, when you became a professor at the unheard age of 21, you would stop arguing with a person four years younger than yourself. Clearly, I was wrong." McGonagall said coolly.

"It was no fault of hers, Professor, I kept provoking her." Sayfer said.

"Yes, you do have a reputation for provocation. When you leave next year, I hope for some peace and quiet."

"Impossible, milady. There are always troublemakers in the next generation ready to take up the art of troublemaking. It is a skill that requires finesse and subtlety, poker faces and dungbombs, Zonko's and strict professors, detentions and sacrifice, imagination and threats, partners in crime and—"

"That will be enough out of you, Sayfer Perks." McGonagall said sharply, but Lily could swear she saw a smile hovering about her lips.

"Alas, we must depart. My last words to you troublemakers-in-training out there are that--"

"_Mr._ Perks!"

Sayfer waved energetically, and did not look the least afraid of the scowling professors. "Goodbye, and hopefully many of you will be in Gryffindor!"

"I echo his sentiments." Alladin remarked. "Although, we professors aren't supposed to take sides."

"Quite right, Alice. I can take it from here."

Alladin nodded and swept off. The strict professor surveyed the children. Lily suddenly felt a mad urge to snap into a salute. She did her best to keep a straight face. McGonagall's eyes landed on Kristin. _Uh-oh. Trouble._ Lily knew instantly that Kristin was in for a lecture, detention, or something. McGonagall's face hardened and her already thin lips tightened so much that they disappeared.

"Did you not get a letter that _clearly_ states that the uniform is _black_ robes, a _gray skirt_, and a necktie?" McGonagall barked.

"I did professor."

"Then why are you wearing…" McGonagall appeared to struggle with words to find a correct description for Kristin's flamboyant disregard of the rules.

"As you know, everyone else will be wearing the _exact_ same clothes. I wanted to stand out on the first day. I assure you, the rest of the year I will be in-uniform."

McGonagall opened her mouth, but before she could reply, the doors the Great Hall opened.

"Saved by the Sorting." Lily whispered to Kristin. As they stepped into the Hall, Lily happened to glance up at the ceiling.

"Wow." Lily muttered.

"Wow, indeed." Kristin agreed.

The entire hall fell quiet and was staring intently at a hat. An old, battered, witch's hat. The newer version of the hat was currently sitting on Kristin's head.

"Why are we staring at a hat?" Lily muttered out of the side of her mouth.

"It sorts us into the houses." Lily failed to see how a hat could do _that_ unless it could _talk_, but that was-. The hat opened its brim and began to sing. Yes, sing. That was impossible. But Lily was contradicted by the solid evidence in front of her. The hat was, indeed, singing.

**Once upon a time, **

**In fairytale's land,**

**Gathered around a castle,**

**Four founders at hand,**

**They built a school,**

**And taught them all,**

**They knocked down ignorance's wall**

**Godric Gryffindor,**

**Brave and true.**

**Always loyal to his friends.**

**How about you?**

Lily glanced at the tables, wondering which held Gryffindor.

**Rowena Ravenclaw,**

**Smart and witty.**

**Daring to be different.**

**Could answer you in a jiffy.**

Lily's mind began to wander, catching only bits and pieces of the song. It came back to earth abruptly as she heard the end of the song.

**And they made me,**

**I will sort thee,**

**So put me on!**

Cheers and applause greeted the end of the song. Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a list in her hand.

"When I call your name, you will put this hat on and will be sorted into your house. Abbot, Charles!"

"**Hufflepuff!**" the hat roared.

A table burst into applause. _Those must be the Hufflepuffs. _Lily decided.

"Alloy, Sam."

"**Hufflepuff!**"

"Anjy, Lana."

"**Ravenclaw!**" Another table burst into applause.

"Arlewin, Jacob."

"**Ravenclaw!**"

Lily began to wonder if there were going to be any Gryffindors.

"Black, Bellatrix."

Next to her, Kristin growled, "Haughty, conservative, stupid, bloody-"

"**Slytherin!**"

"Of course, she'd be ashamed if it were anything else." Kristin said scathingly.

"Black, Narcissa."

"Spoiled brat! Overly concerned about marriage, never mind that she's only eleven, clingy, stuck up, prissy-"

"**Slytherin!**"

"Kristin, much as I like your commentary, I want to concentrate on the Sorting." Lily muttered.

"Mmm…" Kristin replied absently. She was busy watching "Black, Sirius!" walk up to the hat. _What's the point?_ Lily thought._ He's going to be in Slytherin like the rest of his family._

"**GRYFFINDOR!**" The hat roared.

Lily nearly fell over with surprise. The rest of the hall was acting similarly. The Slytherins had their mouths hanging open in shock, some Hufflepuffs had actually fallen over, Ravenclaws were muttering amongst themselves "Do you think he enchanted the hat? Everyone knows the Blacks are in Slytherin!", and the Gyffindors were staring hostilely at their new and first addition. Maybe they were hoping that the hat would realize his mistake and reticify it. The poor boy's steps began to slow as he realized that he wasn't welcome at his new house. Lily saw that it was the same boy that had stood up for her at the train. She decided that it was time to pay him back.

Lily began to clap and said, "Congratulations on becoming a Gryffindor, Sirius!"

Kristin began to clap too. "All right! I knew you weren't the same as the rest of your pureblood freak family! (Quite a few glares were directed at her over this comment.) Save a spot for me over there!"

A tall man with a white beard began to clap as well, directing an approving smile at Lily and Kristin. The professors immediately began to follow his lead, and the Gryffindors slowly realized that they had stolen someone from Slytherin. This accounted for loud cheers and Sayfer yelling, "Guess you can't have everyone, eh?!", and the Slytherins directing scathing looks at Sirius and saying, "Blood traitor."

"Kristin." Lily hissed.

"What?" Kristin demanded, distracted from hearing "Bones, Amelia!" being sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Who was that bloke-"

"Crabbe, Michael!"

"**Slytherin!**"

"-that smiled at-"

"Caroline, Amy!"

"**Ravenclaw!**"

"-us?" Lily finished after being interrupted by the Sorting.

"Oh, that was-"

"Carpenter, Hannah!"

"**Ravenclaw!**"

"-Dumbledore, the greatest wizard alive. Possibly as great as-"

"Dies, Megan!"

"**Ravenclaw!**"

"-Merlin himself."

"Ah."

"Enagin, Arleasha!"

"**Hufflepuff!**"

Lily hadn't realized that the Sorting was now very close to her name. To say she was nervous was an understatement.

"Evans, Lily."

Insert faint here. Lily's stomach did flips. She couldn't move.

"Come on, go!"

Bless Kristin, where would Lily be without her? Kristin shoved Lily toward Professor McGonagall. Taking deep breaths, Lily walked unsteadily toward the hat, the stool, and the professor. She sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"Hmm…" A little voice in her head said. "Difficult. You're very intelligent, I see. Responsibility, kindness; you'd do well in Ravenclaw. However…I feel courage only one house has…**Gryffindor!**" The hat roared.

Lily jumped to her feet, took off her hat, and walked toward the Gryffindor table. It was cheering loudly in welcome of her. _Her_, of all people!

When Lily sat down, Sirius leaned over and said, "Thanks for sticking up for me there."

"No problem." Lily replied, her attention going back to the Sorting. Kristin had never told Lily her surname so Lily didn't know when to expect her.

"Fynlak, Aicona!"

"**Slytherin!**"

"Goyle, Greg!"

"**Slytherin!**"

"Holliway, Eaicrae!"

"**Hufflepuff!**"

"Johnson, Chris!"

"**Ravenclaw!**"

"Jones, Hestia!"

"**Ravenclaw!**"

"Kearn, Aldriac!" "

**Hufflepuff!**"

"Larn, Caire!"

"**Ravenclaw!**"

"Longbottom, Frank!"

"**Gryffindor!**"

"Lupin, Remus!" A tired looking boy walked up to the stool.

"**Gryffindor!**"

"Malfoy, Lucius!" was sorted into Slytherin accompanied by a loud chorus of boos.

"Marsley, Evelaire!" was the next Gryffindor.

"Orlan, Ryan!", "Pettigrew, Peter!", "Potter, James!", and "Prewett, Alice!" were all sorted into Gryffindor.

"Big haul this year." A burly sixth year remarked. His companion nodded in agreement.

However, "Snape, Severus!" was in Slytherin.

"Vance, Emmeline!" was in Ravenclaw. Finally, professor McGonagall came to the name Lily had been eagerly anticipating.

"Yami, Kristin!"

There was an outbreak of muttering from Slytherin. Apparently, Kristin enjoyed insulting Slytherins.

"You will have to take that hat off." Professor McGonagall said acidly.

With a flourish, Kristin whipped her hat off and replaced it with the Sorting Hat. The hat was taking a very, very long time. So long, in fact, the professors began to anxiously mutter amongst themselves.

The hat finally roared,"-

**Which house will Kristin be in? Which house will Kristin be in? Which house will Kristin be in?**

(laughs evilly) a cliffhanger! My thanks to **Crazy book lover** who was the only (sob) person to review to my terrible second chapter.

Until we meet again,

nsisdazl


	4. On the first day of Hogwarts

**I've decided to put in a pronunciation key for you people.**

**Evelaire- eve-lair**

**Sayfer- safer**

**Alladin- Ah-yah-din (She's Spanish)**

**Any others that you're confused about make sure to tell me!**

**Lily**

Last time: _The hat was taking a very, very long time. So long, in fact, that the professors began to anxiously mutter among themselves. The hat finally roared, "—_

The hat finally roared, "**GRYFFINDOR!**" **(I know all of you out there are relieved.)**

"Yes!" Lily cheered as the whole hall (excluding the Slytherins of course) roared its approval.

All of the professors were smiling in relief and clapping. Dumbledore was smiling and clapping as well.

"And that will conclude the Sorting!" McGonagall cried.

"Excuse me."

**(Now. I tried to make this as un-mary-sueish as possible. Agatha and Christi are a big part in the story, so I can't just take them out, no matter if they are a bit mary-sueish. Bear with me here, this was painful enough without you all screaming, "I hate it! Delete it!" Back to the story.)**

The voice was cold and slightly familiar to Lily. "We didn't think that we'd be on the list because it was too late for mother to send an owl."

Two figures came closer. Lily gaped. It was those two girls from the boat. Except they were different. In the darkness, Lily couldn't see their features clearly. Now, it was very clear. Christi had brown and dusty red hair, shoulder length. Gold eyes _could_ have been her most amazing feature, except for the tiny fact that Christi had wings. Yes, wings. Big, human sized wings, that was brown and dusky red as well. Everyone was gaping at the girl.

"Not…not a _Vinci_?" Lily heard Kristin gasp.

"A Vinci?" Lily questioned.

"The Vincis are a family that is considered a pureblood even though they really aren't, simply because they are so magical. They can change their appearance, and as they get older, change into animals. They can do this because long ago, a Vinci lay down rules that a Vinci had to marry a metamorphagus or an animagus. Of course, since both of them are really rare, the Vincis are dying out. Vincis used to always send their children to Hogwarts, until one of them, Naomi, died in a freak accident here. From then on, the Vincis have never sent their children to Hogwarts. Until now."

"The Vincis are always welcome in our hall. What changed Vincia's mind?" Dumbledore asked.

"Mother decided to give you a second chance, even though Great-great-great-great auntie Naomi died here." Christi replied.

"The Hat will sort you into your house…"

"Christi. My sister is Agatha."

"Place the hat on your head."

Christi walked forward and placed the hat on her head.

There was a moment's pause, and then the hat said, "A Vinci! It has been a while. **Gryffindor!**"

The Gryffindors erupted into applause and looked smug at being able to snag a Vinci. Then Agatha stepped forward. Lily supposed Agatha and Christi were twins, and maybe they even looked alike. But from what Kristin had told her, Agatha had changed her appearance so thoroughly that she bore no resemblance to her sister. For one thing, Agatha was dressed in all black. And her hair was black. Fortunately, her eyes were green; black would have been creepy. But Agatha's eyes still managed to look creepy, even though they were a normal color, because her eyes never blinked. Oh, excuse me; normal can _never _be used to describe a Vinci.

"Kristin," Lily muttered nervously out of the corner of her mouth as Agatha walked toward the hat. "What exactly _are_ metamorphaguses and animaguses?"

Kristin, however, was busy watching the hat descend on Agatha's head and begging Merlin or whatever powerful force out there to "Please, _please_ let us get the other Vinci." The rest of the table was echoing her sentiments. The hat took a while on Agatha, but not as long as Kristin. In fact, Lily suspected that Kristin had set a record in both the longest sorting time, and the quickest time in ticking off McGonagall.

Lily snapped out of her thoughts when the hat said that fateful word, "**GRYFFINDOR!**"

A blast of noise nearly knocked Lily over. The Gryffindors were screaming in delight, the Slytherins were standing on their table and yelling, "You jinxed the hat!", Some Hufflepuffs were actually _crying_, and the Ravenclaws were looking crestfallen. Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"SILEENCE!!!" He roared.

When everyone fell silent, he smiled.

"Welcome back, Agatha, Christi. Now to our announcements."

A loud groan came from the students, mainly the boys.

"Those can wait until we've had our food!"

There was a loud cheer. Dumbledore sat down and Lily looked around expectantly for servers. Then Lily remembered what Kristin had told her on the train.

**Flashback:** _"The food just magically appears. My mum thinks that maybe there are house elves that do the cooking and cleaning, but my dad thinks that that is rubbish. On, sorry, you don't know what a house-elf is do you? Well, they are—"_

"Look, Lily! Food!" Kristin shoved a forkful of roasted steak in front of Lily's nose, getting some gravy on it.

"Eww! _Kris-tin_!" Lily said wiping off the gravy.

Kristin giggled and immersed herself in the food. Lily glanced around and did a double take. All her favorite foods were there. Lily grabbed everything in reach, and started to shovel food into her mouth.

After everyone had stuffed themselves to their heart's content, and after eating dessert, Dumbledore stood up.

"Now for our announcements! First years are not allowed in the Forbidden Forest, as all students are. Hence the name, _Forbidden_ Forest. A few of you should do well to remember."

Dumbledore's eyes glanced in the direction of Sayfer.

"No magic is allowed in the corridors, again a few of you should remember."

This time, a lot of the older students (including Sayfer) squirmed uneasily.

"Our caretaker, Charles Pringle, claims that when Mr.Sayfer Perks is gone he will throw a huge party in celebration."

Most of the students snickered, and a few professors smirked.

"The dungeons are broken, so potions will be held on the fifth floor, second corridor, to the right. Since there are more children than expected this year, there will be six boys to a dormitory, and six girls to a dormitory. Now! Have a good year, and hopefully I will see none of you in trouble!"

'"That's a lost cause." Kristin muttered as the entire hall got up at once and seemed determined to get through the doors at the same time.

Through all this hubbub, Lily could faintly hear Sayfer saying, "All right midgets! Gryffindor midgets this way! No, not the Hufflepuff midgets, the _Gryffindor_ midgets! Argh! I give up. Gryffindor first years this way."

Obediently, Lily and the rest of the first years lined up behind him.

Sayfer looked at them and groaned. "The guys will never let me live this down. I feel like a mama duck!"

Then, a boy with glasses and untidy hair (for some reason that hair irked Lily. Hadn't that boy ever heard of a comb?) quacked. So did Sirius.

"Quack!"

"Quack, quack!"

"Future troublemakers!" Sayfer spread his arms out in welcome. "Wonderful. Now as I was going to say before Professors McGonagall and Alladin glared me off, it is our duty, mission, and goal in life, to tick any and all caretakers off. You are allowed to respect the head and teachers but caretakers are, and always will be, our sworn enemy."

"I heard your speech, sir." The untidy haired boy said eagerly. "It was very inspiring."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"I'll say." Sirius agreed.

Kristin joined Lily in rolling her eyes.

"Good, good. So you have ideas? Very good. After seven years of pranking, you start to run low. I'm planning a huge prank for Pringle this year; will you help me?"

"Of course." Sirius and the boy chorused.

"I'll add some white hairs before I leave then. Come on, midgets." Sayfer led them toward a portrait depicting a fat lady.

"Password?" She said.

Lily gaped at the talking portrait. And moving.

"Charkus Slovakia." Sayfer said.

The portrait nodded regally and swung open. Lily got a glimpse of a warm cozy looking room, before her view was blocked by children going in.

**Gryffindor common room**

"This is the Gryffindor common room." Sayfer said proudly. "Remember the password so you can get in. Girls' dormitory that way; boys this way. Also, a word of warning to the boys. I suggest you don't try and go to the girls' dorm. It hurts."

To emphasize that point, Sayfer rubbed his backside. "Good night, midgets."

Boys and girls separated and went their ways. Lily, Kristin, Agatha, Christi, and two other girls went up to their dorm. Once inside, Lily observed her roommates. Kristin was bouncing around, looking at everything. Christi was ruffling her wings and looked irritated by Kristin's bouncing, Agatha was curled up like a cat on her bed (Lily half expected to see a tail swishing side to side.), a plump, anxious-looking girl was sitting neatly on her bed, anxiously twirling a strand of hair, and a brunette with a round, smiling face was speaking.

"My name is Alice Prewett. What are your names?"

"I'm Lily Evans."

"Kristin. Nice to meet you Alice."

"Evelaire Marsley. Pleasure."

Alice turned to a bored looking Christi and a sleeping Agatha.

"Err…what are your names?" Christi turned and glared at the someone who would_ dare_ to interrupt her careful study of the blanket.

"I am Christi."

"And Sleeping Beauty over there?" Evelaire asked.

Agatha slowly lifted her head and pierced Evelaire with the iciest glare Lily had ever witnessed.

"My name is Agatha. You'd do well to remember."

"O-okay." Evelaire stammered.

A long awkward silence filled the dorm. Evelaire broke the silence.

"Let's tell a little about ourselves."

Ignoring Agatha's and Christi's twin expressions of disapproval, Evelaire started.

"I'm a morning person, I like to talk—"

"Obviously." Christi said.

"—Boys are awesome, and I guess I eat too much." Evelaire said shamefacedly looking down at her figure.

"Don't worry," Kristin said slinging an arm around her. "I like you as you are. Now as for me, I am the most wonderful, the awesomest, the greatest, the bestest, the fabulousest—"

"Is that even a word?" Lily interrupted.

"It is now! Anyway, I am _not_ a morning person, I like to talk, and boys _are_ awesome (Lily, Alice, Christi, and Agatha rolled their eyes in unison.) and ummm…"

"You're overly cheerful, trounces anyone that dares insult your friends, makes friends with total strangers, insults Slytherins, daring, a troublemaker, carefree, nice, pretty, the list goes on and on and on and on and on…"

"Shut it Lily." Kristin said, red-faced.

Lily smirked at Kristin and made a big deal of shutting her mouth.

"Since Lily is effectively gagged, let's talk about her!" Kristin said cheerfully. "Lily's shy, pretty, nice, has a bit of a temper, doesn't like boys, is a muggleborn, is pretty—"

"You already said that." Lily pointed out.

"Yeah, whatever. I ran out of things to say, so we'll get back to you later."

"As I said before, I'm Alice. I guess I'm nice; I can't tolerate profanity ("Like me!" Kristin said.), and I'm a little shy."

Kristin turned to Christi.

"What about you?" She asked, either not aware or completely disregarding the danger she was in.

She asked this question with a huge cheerful smile that never wavered even though Christi gave her an icy glare that would have made a less brave (or insane) person quaver. When Christi finally answered, it was with great reluctance.

"Me and Agatha like our privacy."

"Agatha and I." Evelaire corrected.

When she saw Christi glaring at her, Evelaire blushed.

"My mum's a grammar nerd." She explained. "She and my dad are muggles, so I don't know much about the wizarding world."

"I don't know much either, so you're not alone." Lily said.

Then Lily recalled something that had been bothering her for a while.

"By the way, Kristin, what made the hat take so long?"

"Weeeell…That stupid hat told me that Slytherin would need me, I told him to shove off. He then insulted me by daring saying that I had all the characteristics of Slytherin, I told him that _some _characteristics, like snobbyness, superiority, evilness, and stupidness, I didn't have. That set him off on a long rant about the nobility of _all_ the houses, and how I should respect them all. I told him that that was impossible with _certain_ people in _some_ of the houses. Then, the stupid hat realized that he had taken a good fifteen minutes to rant and began to try to sort me. So he said, 'What about Ravenclaw? You're smart. You'd do well there.' I think he says, 'You'd do well in so-and-so house' to everyone. I told him to stuff it; I belong in Gryffindor. Then the hat said that he was getting a bit angry, and I went, 'You think that you're the only one?' That's when he got fed up and put me in Gryffindor." Kristin finished.

Lily snickered. "Poor Kristin. You couldn't help making the hat angry could you?"

"Nope. _Way_ to tempting. I think he knew that. And I think he couldn't wait for McGonagall and me to clash. I told him that we had already clashed."

"Spectacularly." Lily added.

Evelaire butted in. "Are you going to dress like this everyday?"

"Nah. McGonagall'll blow up if I did. I'll be normal for the rest of the year."

Lily snorted. As if Kristin could be normal. Kristin turned to her, hands on hips.

"If you keep doing that, you nostrils will widen."

"I'll take my chances." Lily started to snort again and again and again.

"Stop it! STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!!!" Kristin shrieked, covering her ears.

When Lily didn't stop, Kristin got up, hands still covering her ears, and began to chase the still snorting (now with laughter) Lily around.

_Excerpt of Evelaire Marsley's diary:_

Well, I'm in Hogwarts with the _craziest_ roommates. One's half-bird, another's half-cat, one is _not_ a morning person. She snaps at _everyone_ in the morning, and half-bird _does not_ like to be snapped at. Half-cat couldn't care less about anything. Firehead is sleepy in the morning, but somehow gets along very well with everyone. We have a girl, Alice, that is a regular peacekeeper. She's the only reason half-bird and not a morning person haven't _murdered_ each other yet.

It's the first day and it went _horribly._ First class was something called Transfiguration. It's my least favorite class. And it's just the first day! Firehead, not a morning person, peacekeeper, and I weren't able to do _anything_ to our matches. Half-bird and half-cat, however, managed to turn their matches silver. Hmm…a silver match. Interesting. There were these two _horribly _annoying boys that managed to turn the matches pointy, so the match looked like a wooden needle. They bloody boasted about it _all lunch long._ Herbology was just as bad, but History of Magic was pretty interesting. My classmates did not have the same opinion; somehow they managed to fall asleep during Professor Binns _fascinating_ lecture on Emeric the Evil and Uric the Oddball. Ah well, all's well that ends well. Oh dear, Kristin is singing. Great. I have a headache now.

Love

Evelaire

"On the first day of Hogwarts, my professors gave to me! A mountain of stupid homework!"

"Kristin." Lily rubbed her temples. "_Please_ stop singing."

"Well the homework _is_ stupid. One foot of parchment on some stupid war in History of Magic ("Hey!" Evelaire said.), I didn't take notes and neither did you. The last thing I remember in his class was that it was getting very warm and comfortable. Practice turning a match that I'm tempted to damage, into a stupid needle that I couldn't care less about. And on top of all that, research some plant for Herbology. Tomorrow will probably be worse, so I'm trying to make our dreary lives better."

"Do it quietly." Alice implored from her corner. "Now, I hear that the book—"

Alice was interrupted by a yell.

"Oi! Give those back! You better—"

"No! They're mine!"

Two boys raced down the stairs from the boy's dorm, one holding what looked like a frog, the other waving a wand threateningly and chasing after him. The boy with the frog tripped over Evelaire's pile of books and went flying over to Lily. Lily had been immersed in a book titled _Charms for the Charming_, and hadn't noticed the commotion. The boy nearly fell on top of Lily, and the thing that looked like a frog in his hands shattered, letting out a swarm of tiny frogs.

Lily let out a shriek, began to dance crazily, and screamed, "GET THEM OFF ME!! GET THEM OFF ME!!"

Kristin leapt up and tackled frog-boy, who had been trying to escape; the other boy was busy laughing at Lily's and the frog-boy's misfortune. Alice dove forward and rescued Lily's books and work out of the frogs' way, Evelaire restacked her books and grabbed the desperately kicking frog-boy's legs, Agatha calmly looked up from her book, calmly got up and moved, and calmly began to read again, and Christi swished her wings in obvious annoyance and covered her ears.

"Evelaire, hold frog-boy down while I deal with the frogs."

Kristin clambered off of frog-boy and began picking frogs off of Lily's hair, clothing, and body. The shattered frog had somehow reconstructed itself and opened its mouth. Kristin looked at it and shook her head. She dumped the frogs in through the mouth, then got up business-like and marched up the boy's dorm. Not the first years', but the seventh years'. Everyone in the common room was silent, holding their breath and wondering what Kristin was doing. Everyone except one. Agatha turned the pages of her book, seemingly oblivious to the tension in the air. Only Christi noticed the black cat ears turned toward the direction of the dorms. Suddenly there was a loud roar of rage.

"SAYFER! How _dare_ you give stupid first year boys The Frog! I ought to _kill _you!"

Agatha flinched and covered her ears; she removed them and they were human. Sayfer came running down the stairs with a very, _very_ angry Kristin coming after him. She chased him for a while, while the rest of the common room was trying not to laugh at the sight of their seventeen-year-old Head Boy being chased around by his eleven-year-old cousin.

Kristin stopped abruptly and said sweetly, "Oh how silly of me to forget. _I_ don't have to kill you, auntie will do it for me once I owl her about you subverting _poor innocent_ first-year boys with your wild antics."

"Nooo! Please! Have mercy!" Sayfer dropped dramatically down to his knees. "Mum'll kill me!"

"My point exactly." Kristin turned and marched up the stairs to her dorm and vanished through the door.

"Noooo!" Sayfer raced up the girls' dorm with desperation in his eyes.

The second his foot touched the stair, there was a loud blare and the staircase turned into a slide. Sayfer tumbled backwards off the stairs and landed unceremoniously on his backside at the bottom of the stairs. Several fourth year girls giggled; Sayfer shot them both a glare and a detention.

He walked over to frog-boy and Laugher and informed them solemnly, "This is the last time you'll see me alive. Next time you see me I'll be in a grave. Please bring flowers."

Kristin bounced down the stairs and cheerfully announced that the owl had been sent and Sayfer could expect a Howler in the morning. Frog-boy, Laugher, Agatha, Christi, Alice, and Sayfer all went pale.

"Oh _no._" Sayfer said softly.

"Oh _yes._" Kristin replied.

Stricken, Sayfer went upstairs ("To write my will.) Laugher shook his head.

"That was cruel, Kristin."

With a jolt, Lily realized that Laugher was Sirius.

"He deserved it." was the merciless retort.

Frog-boy stood up and straightened his glasses.

"This is all your fault!" He burst out.

"_What?!_" Sirius yelped.

"If _you_ hadn't tried to take The Frog—"

"Sayfer gave them to _me_!"

"—he wouldn't have to listen to a Howler!"

"Listen, Four-eyes—"

"My name is _James_! James Potter!"

"Four-eyes, it's _your_ fault!"

Bickering, the two boys went to their dormitory.

"What's a Howler?" Lily and Evelaire asked in unison.

Alice replied, "It's like this: a scolding + a lecture + a scream of rage a Howler. Not a good thing obviously. If what Kristin says is true, you'll see an example tomorrow."

_What Alice didn't know, was that Lily wouldn't see _**a**_ Howler…_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

And that was chapter 4 peoples! I've decided to only do Lily's perspective, unless I feel James's perspective is important. So anyways,

**palomapotter: **Sorry I didn't have time to check out your story, but I'll do it first chance I have.

**CluelessWanderer:** Your question has been answered!

**Crazy book lover:** Chapter 4 up! And improvement done.

**Agent327:** We've already discussed this. And the punishment has already been decided. And you know all of this. So deal with it. By the way, does RPA still want the facts on King Henry the eighth?

Thank you all my kind reviewers!

Until we meet again,

nsisdazl


	5. Howlers and Potions

**On the second day of Hogwarts my mother gave to me, two screaming howlers, and a mountain of stupid homework!**

**Lily**

**Great Hall—Breakfast**

Lily, Evelaire, Kristin, and Alice sat together near Sayfer.

Kristin had insisted on this because, "Lily and Evelaire need a close up view of what a Howler is."

Christi had muttered, "Well, _I_ don't."

She and Agatha had gone and sat elsewhere. Lily observed that the still pale Sayfer wasn't eating much and joking with his friends. There was a loud swoosh ("Owl Post." Kristin said.) and owls came flying into the Great Hall. Evelaire looked at the owls interestedly.

"What happens if they poop in the food?" She wanted to know.

That question drew a blank stare from Alice and Kristin and a panicked look from Lily.

"They just…don't. Poop in the food, that is." Alice said.

"Actually…" Kristin said with a thoughtful look on her face. "I suppose if I asked nicely, Aureus might 'accidentally' poop in some of the Slytherins' plates."

"Aureus?" Lily asked.

"My owl. Her name is Latin and it means 'goldeye'."

A barn owl swooped overhead, carrying a scarlet envelope. Sayfer went green when he saw the owl.

"That's a Howler." Kristin said with a smug smile.

The owl dropped the letter in front of Sayfer and quickly flew off.

"Smart owl." Alice said under her breath. "Kristin!" She suddenly hissed. "Did you make his mother angry enough to send _two_ Howlers?"

"_What?!_"

Kristin spun around in time to a night black owl with another scarlet envelope in its beak swooping down over the Gryffindor table. But instead of dropping the envelope by Sayfer, the owl instead dropped it on Sirius's head. Christi and Agatha, who had chosen to sit by him because there was nowhere else to sit, seemed to regret making that decision. Both envelopes began to smoke.

"Well, Lily, Evelaire," Kristin said softly at the suddenly silent Gryffindor table. "I guess you'll have the honor of seeing—"

"And hearing." Alice interrupted.

"—_two_ Howlers."

At that moment, the two envelopes burst into flames, and Lily got a full blast of what it was like. No wonder Agatha, Christi, Kristin, Alice, and anyone close to sitting near the two unfortunate boys were covering their ears. Two female voices were shrieking so loudly, it was not humanly possible.

**"_SAYFER THOMAS PERKS! HOW _DARE_ YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE, UNTHINKING—" _**

**_"SIRIUS BLACK! HOW _DARE_ YOU SULLY THE NAME OF THE MOST PURE AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK!" _**

**_"—DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT PRANKING YOUNG MAN! I WAS _SO _PROUD WHEN YOU WERE MADE HEAD BOY, BUT NOW I'M JUST ASHAMED! HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING! SET AN EXAMPLE!" _**

**_"—BLOOD TRAITOR, MUDBLOOD-LOVING, SHAME OF MY FLESH AND BLOOD! YOU AREN'T WORTH THE SECOND IT TAKES TO THINK ABOUT YOU! I NEARLY_ DIED_ OF SHAME WHEN I GOT THE OWL THAT BELLATRIX SENT ME ABOUT YOU BEING SORTED INTO—" _**

**_"—FIRST YEARS?! I AM SO ASHAMED; I CRIED FOR AN HOUR, YOU NEARLY BROKE YOUR MOTHER'S HEART!" _**

**_"—_GRYFFINDOR!_ I THOUGHT THAT I GOT RID OF SUCH DISGUSTING BEHAVIOR, SO YOU HAD THE PROPER CHARACTERISTICS OF A DECENT SLYTHERIN, BUT EVIDENTLY I WAS WRONG! AND YOU KNOW HOW I HATE TO BE WRONG!" _**

**_"—YOU'D BETTER CLEAN UP YOUR ACT YOUNG MAN, OR I'LL MARCH UP THERE AND DRAG YOU HOME! _IS THAT CLEAR?!" **

**_"—GRYFFINDOR?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU YOUNG MAN?!"_**

While Sayfer's Howler had run down and collapsed into a pile of ashes, Sirius's was still going strong. What really made Lily feel sorry for Sirius, was that he was being yelled at over something that 1) he couldn't control and 2) was completely and utterly ridiculous.

**_"I'LL SMASH THAT BEHAVIOR OUT OF YOU WHEN YOU COME HOME! YOU'LL COME BACK AND _BEG_ TO BE PUT INTO SLYTHERIN AFTER I'M DONE WITH YOU! THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE! I—"_**

Dumbledore got up and silenced the Howler. He gestured for Sirius to follow him, and they both walked out of the Hall. After they left, the Hall was completely silent. But, as Kristin knew, no one could resist gossiping about the events that had happened. Such was human behavior. Kristin shook her head.

"Poor bloke." She said. "His family doesn't deserve to think about him."

Since Sirius's Howler had taken pretty much everyone's mind off of Sayfer's, he didn't have to suffer too much teasing.

"_Sayfer Thomas Perks! How _dare_ you be so irresponsible, unthinking—"_

"Shut_ up_, Greg! And stop mimicking my mum in that _disgusting_ high pitch falsetto!"

**After breakfast—Corridors of Hogwarts-first class of the second day**

"Fifth floor, second corridor, to the right. Fifth floor, second corridor, to the right." Kristin chanted as she skipped along the fifth floor, first corridor, to the right.

Evelaire, Lily, Alice, Agatha, and Christi all followed at a slower pace.

"Here we are! Sayfer said that Professor Slughorn likes students that are smart, unusual, and/or are famous and/or have famous connections."

"I guess that means he'll snap up Agatha and Christi here right away." Evelaire remarked.

Once again, Evelaire was a victim of a trademark Agatha&Christi glare. They entered through the door and inside were fire pits and desks placed at a cautious distance from the afore mentioned fire pits and children milling about looking confused. No Slughorn. Suddenly, a big-bellied man came bouncing through the door.

"Hello everyone! My name is Professor Slughorn, as some of you may already know, and if you didn't know, this class is Potions. Now, today we'll be doing a simple potion to cure boils. I have written the directions on the board,"

With a wave of his wand, words appeared on the previously empty blackboard.

"Follow these and the book's directions _carefully_, mind, and you should do alright."

Slughorn settled his bulk at the teacher's desk, while the students began to set up for the potion. Lily was very nervous. What if her potion exploded? Or worse, burned down the entire school? Would she be expelled? Maybe even arrested! What would her mum and dad _say_?

"Lily! Aren't you going to get started?" Kristin nudged Lily, once more rescuing her.

"Oh, yes. Dried nettles, snake fangs, horned slugs, porcupine quills…"

Lily hurried off and grabbed the ingredients, then began to weigh dried nettles, crush snake fangs, go on to stew horned slugs…the like. Lily made sure to read and reread the instructions on the board and in the book. She would make no mistake. Lily flipped through the pages of _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger, coming now and then across interesting paragraphs such as:

_If you add the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire, the cauldron will melt and the potion's effect will reverse, causing boils instead of curing them. This shows that potion-making is a dangerous and intricate art that few can understand and master. One tiny mistake in most potions will change the potion, for the better or (most of the time) for the worst. Be warned._

Oooh. Lily shuddered. That was scary. Fortunately, since she was only eleven, no one would depend on her to save someone's life with a potion. Lily squinted at the book. From what she had read in _Magical Drafts and Potions_ and_ One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_, the nettles popped the boils, the snake fang's venom made sure the boils weren't coming back for a while, and the porcupine quills counteracted the venom before it started to damage anything it wasn't suppose to. Something wasn't right here…where did the stewed horned slugs come in? Were they not needed? Surely the books and directions would have said _something_… Lily flipped through the pages anxiously. She couldn't find anything on the use of it. A memory suddenly surfaced to her mind.

\**Flashback:**

"_Now, Lily, in cooking if something isn't needed, and flavor doesn't count as unneeded, don't put it in. Those things are there for no apparent reason, and I've never needed it them. My cooking always turned out better without it. Follow your own intuition in these kinds of things."_

Well potions was a sort of cooking wasn't it? So the slugs weren't needed… Lily had been a strict rule abider but her mother's advice never went wrong…

An hour and half of potion-brewing later, Lily's potion was now a bright green. And Lily didn't think that it was supposed to be that color. Looking around, Lily saw that there were no potions like hers; the only thing close enough was Evelaire's potion that was spewing acid green smoke. But _her_ cauldron had melted and Evelaire's feet were covered in boils. Lily winced in sympathy; she must have added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire.

"Ah, well, off to the hospital wing with you, Miss Marsley." Slughorn said when he looked at her.

He began to go around looking into people's cauldrons and giving advice and comments. Kristin, however, by the sound of Slughorn's delighted words, had made an exceptional potion. Lily's heart sank. Her potion looked nothing like Kristin's, so she must have done wrong in listening to her mother. Oh, _no._ Embarrassment was better than getting expelled, but not by much.

"Kristin Yami, I suppose?" Slughorn was still cooing praise of Kristin. "I had your mother and father; makes sense that you would have inherited their exceptional talent. I hope to see you at my party on Friday? Yes? No?"

"I'll see if I can make it, Professor, Sir." Kristin said, respect and admiration practically oozing out of her.

But when he turned his back on her to comment of another potion, Kristin stuck her tongue out at him. Agatha's and Christi's potions were passable; Slughorn invited them also. When he got to Lily's, his eyes widened in surprise.

"This is not a boil curing potion." He said slowly.

Lily's heart sank so far that it was probably about 1000 meters underground.

"I have _no_ idea _how_ you did this," He continued, making Lily feel as if she could see her doom coming closer every second. "This is third year level and—"

Lily's mouth dropped open. Slughorn leaned over the potion and sniffed it.

"You have made a _perfect_ Shrinking Solution."

He turned and looked at Lily, eyes questioning.

"I-I—" Lily stammered.

She cleared her throat and tried again.

"I didn't add the stewed horned slugs." Lily said, blushing. "It was a mistake, really."

"Even if it _was_ a mistake, it would have taken more than taking out the horned slugs to make a Swelling Solution, let alone a perfect potion. I am so impressed, Miss…"

"My name is Lily Evans."

"Miss Evans. 50 points to Gryffindor. And you have the marks of an expert potioneer, Miss Evans. Maybe you can come to my party too, eh?"

He chuckled and moved to the front of the class.

"All right, pack up; get ready to move to your next class."

When Lily was walking out the door, still stunned, Kristin ran up to her.

"Expert Potioneer, eh? 50 points for Gryffindor, and on the second day, too! Must be a new record."

Lily was still staring straight ahead.

"He is the weirdest teacher I have ever had." Lily breathed finally. "I was expecting a detention, and he gives me 50 points! Bloody crazy."

"Now, now, Lily." Kristin shook a reproving finger at her. "Never questioned anything that allows us to beat the Slytherins in the House Cup."

Lily laughed, and they headed to their next class, Charms.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hello, people! This ones a bit short, seeing as I am supposed to be sleeping right now and my Mum'll go bloody crazy if I don't in a couple of minutes, so since you all wanted the fifth chapter up as soon as possible, you'll have to be content with this. Oh and by the way, I have a story up called _Why Severus Snape Never Washes His Hair_ and maybe, if you have spare time, you can go check it out? It's an oneshot and won't take up much of your time. Please?**

**Thanks to my reviewers, **

**Crazy book lover, Agent327, and **

**digitaldawn: I'm glad that you like this story. And, not to brag or anything, but it is hard to find good stories of Lily and James from 1st year and up.**

**Until we meet again,**

**nsisdazl**


	6. One of the best

**Lily**

Two months had passed, and Hogwarts felt like a second home. Her favorite class was Charms; but Slughorn continued to dote on her adoringly. Kristin cracked a lot of jokes about this. Christi grew to actually tolerate Kristin in the mornings. As for Agatha; everyone got used to her silences. Evelaire was no longer a victim of fifty Agatha&Christi glares a day; she had dropped them down to ten a day. Alice made sure everyone opened up, talked, and got to know each other once in a while. The Vinci twins seemed to not know what to make of Alice. She was too nice to put down brutally, yet she was extremely obstinate about everyone interacting. It appeared that they were considering what to do with her.

They were doing their homework, when, once again, they were interrupted by Frog-boy and Sirius. They clambered through the portrait hole, gasping for breath and holding onto each other, weak from running and laughter. Kristin looked at them and raised her eyebrows.

"Play a prank on poor Pringle, did you?" She said dryly.

The boys looked up from laughing and grinned.

"Come on, Kristin, he deserves it. He's always so grouchy." Sirius said.

"Have you ever thought that he might be because of people like you?" Alice joined the fight.

"Aww, come on, Yami, Prewett, loosen up."

"Don't bother, Alice." Kristin said as Alice opened her mouth to retort. "People like them never listen; besides, they'll get detention when Pringle gets them."

Kristin turned back to her homework as James and Sirius exchanged panicked glances.

**James**

James glanced around nervously. Seeing no one, he bent down to put on the last finishing touches. Satisfied with the result, he waited for a victim-er-someone- to test it on. Hearing shuffling footsteps, James poked his head around the corner to see his victim-er- to see who was coming. He was delighted to see that the victim-er-someone- was none other than the sworn enemy himself. Pringle! James chuckled grimly. This was going to be good.

The oblivious Pringle walked straight into the trap that James had prepared. First, Pringle tripped over the wire stretched out in between the corridor. The wire activated a bucket full of mud and feathers; the tripped Pringle fell onto a thing that James had made earlier, a wooden board with four wheels, one attached to each corner (he called it a "rolling board")** (this is a skateboard in case you didn't know and was wondering)**. The rolling board moved under Pringle's momentum and brought his body under the falling bucket of mud and feathers. The rolling board kept moving and brought Pringle under two more buckets full of dungbombs and frog guts. The rolling board finally stopped where James was, and Pringle slowly lifted his head, spitting out frog guts and feathers. He turned his head in the direction of James, who was futilely trying to muffle his laughter. Pringle's eyes popped in rage at the sight of him.

"You!" He screeched.

James took to his heels; Pringle got to his feet, slipped in frog guts, got up again, and then began to chase James. For a man of more than forty years, Pringle moved pretty fast.

"Psst!"

James stopped running and looked around wildly.

"Over here!"

James ran in that direction, and then a hand shot out suddenly and yanked James behind a tapestry. Pringle ran past; unaware that James was hidden behind the tapestry. James turned around and found himself face to face with…Sirius!

"You!" James exclaimed, barely remembering that he had to keep his voice down.

"Yes, me." Sirius said irritably, "Keep your voice down, will you? I want to hear this."

"Hear what?"

"The sound of Pringle's agony." Sirius said with obvious relish.

At James's puzzled expression, he explained, "I set up a prank down that corridor. Thanks for luring him down there, by the way."

"Thanks for rescuing me."

"I wasn't going to waste my prank on _you_, it isn't worth it."

James stared at Sirius angrily, angry that Sirius had dared insult him (him!) and that he couldn't find a comeback. Far in the distance, a scream of horror rang from the corridor that Pringle had gone down. James and Sirius looked at each other and began to laugh.

_Later…_

"I can't believe Pringle blames _me_ for _both_ those pranks!" James muttered angrily, scrubbing roughly at a trophy. "Sirius did it! But does he speak up? Noooo!"

"First sign of madness: talking to yourself." A portrait said sleepily.

"That's overrated." James snapped at it.

He continued to mumble angrily under his breath while he tackled the other trophies. If one bothered to listen to his mumbling, they would hear, "—already spotless! Why is it necessary to shine them?! My eyes hurt from the reflected glare!"

"Are you done?" A harsh grating voice called.

"Yes." James said irritated. Pringle limped in.

"Hooligans." He growled. "Next time I'll take it up with Dumbledore to have you kicked out of Hogwarts. You hear me?!"

He called after the retreating figure of James Potter.

"Yeah." James waved a hand in dismissal.

_Boy's Dormitory_

"Hah!" Sirius said the second James came through the door.

"Shut it." James snapped. "I'd like to see _you_ polish trophies all night long."

"But you won't. See me up all night polishing trophies, that is. That'll have to stay one of you happy fantasies."

Sirius struck a pose.

"I'm too cool to be caught, _plus_ I think of better pranks. _Unlike some people._"

He said with a meaningful glance at James. James threw a pillow at Sirius.

"Stuff it. I can pull pranks and not get caught as well as you; even better."

"Yeah right! Who was up all night polishing trophies? That proves I am better at pulling pranks and not getting caught!"

"You—"

"CAN YOU TWO BE QUIET?!" Three voices shouted.

A light flicked on to reveal Remus, Frank Longbottom, and a blond boy with gray eyes glaring at them. Sirius shot them an even nastier glare.

"We're having a discussion!" Sirius snapped.

"Have it quietly!" The blond boy spat back.

"No! I'll do what I want!"

Frank interrupted the blond boy as he opened his mouth to retort.

"How about you two wonderful pranksters prank each other and leave the rest of us alone."

With that, Frank dove under the covers, Remus pulled the covers over his head and mumbled, "Reminder to self: owl mum for ear plugs.", and the blond cast a final baleful glare at James and Sirius before going to sleep as well.

James looked at Sirius. Sirius looked at James. James broke the silence.

"You know, Longbottom had a nice solution. We'll prank each other to find out who the best is and who is the least caught. Deal?"

"Deal."

Sirius held out his hand for James to shake. James shook it and his hand gave him an unpleasant buzzing sensation.

"Argh!" James yelled.

"Be QUIET!"

Sirius grinned.

"That was a buzzer. A muggle prank. One of the best."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hello! I don't have much to say today. Thanks to my reviewers,

**Crazy book lover **and** SwEEtiEPiE110468**

Until we meet again,

nsisdazl


	7. Pranking and Quidditch

**Lily**

It was so warm and comfortable in her bed. Lily could see why Kristin wasn't a morning person. Lily would hate to be awakened from such comfortable sleep. Just after Lily had finished that thought, a loud, shrill scream jolted her awake. In fact, the scream sounded like a girly-girl finding a spider or a rat. Kristin shot up right in bed.

"_Who _is_ that?!_" She shrieked.

Christi covered her ears and tried to go back to sleep, Agatha looked around blearily, and then reached into her trunk, pulled out earplugs; put them in, the fell asleep. Frankly, Lily couldn't see _how_ Agatha could go to sleep, even with earplugs. The scream, in Lily's opinion, could cut through stone. The screaming continued without a break.

"Doesn't that person need to _breathe_?" Evelaire said sleepily.

"Evidently not." Alice muttered.

"Oi!" A boy shouted from the sixth year dormitory. "You girls shut up! Some of us are trying to _sleep_!"

Thirty-six girls yelled back, "It isn't us!"

"Well then who is it?!"

"It's a boy!"

"Like a boy could scream so high-pitched." The unknown boy scoffed.

"Proof is right in front of you!"

Tuning out the debate over whether a boy's vocal chords could reach that high, Lily asked, "How long do you think he/she has been screaming?"

"At least ten minutes." Evelaire yawned.

"That person has iron lungs." Alice remarked.

Suddenly, Kristin stood.

"I can't _take _it anymore!" She cried.

Grabbing her wand, Kristin stormed from the room. Lily felt pity for whoever was screaming. Kristin in a morning rage was the scariest person in the world.

**James**

Sirius was staring at James in awe; Remus was frantically scrabbling for a quill and some parchment muttering, "Ear plugs. Must have ear plugs." Ryan Orlan (the blond from last night.) was howling, "SHUT _UP_!" Frank was covering his ears, and somehow, Peter slept through it all. James was screaming at the top of his iron lungs, because, Sirius (who else?) had played yet another prank on the unsuspecting James. James's hair was now a blinding neon pink. All his clothes were neon pink. His eyes had changed neon pink. How? James would never know. James's fingernails and toenails were messily painted neon pink. His lips were smeared with neon pink lipstick; his miniature broomstick was painted neon pink. His— you get the point don't you? So, of course James was horrified. No wait, horrified was what James was when he woke up. What he is now is when he found out that he couldn't get the lipstick, hair dye, nail polish, and paint off. Unfortunately for James, his troubles were far from over. What sounded like a screaming hurricane was rapidly approaching the dormitory door. The four boys that weren't a) screaming or b) sleeping wisely backed away from the door. The door slammed open to reveal a furious Kristin Yami who was holding a wand that was shooting sparks. She glanced at the neon pink James, put together what she knew of the boys in the dormitory, and then correctly assumed that Sirius was the reason for James's distress. But before she dealt with Sirius, she needed to deal with the distracting noise.

"Shut **UP**!" Kristin screeched so loudly that James could actually hear her.

He shut up, more from shock than anything else. Kristin turned to Sirius.

"When I fully wake up, you, Sirius Black, are dead."

She stormed from the room after uttering those threatening words.

**Lily**

Kristin had been gone for a while and the screaming hadn't faltered. Suddenly the tower shook with the force of two words, "Shut **UP**!" The screaming stopped.

"Thank Merlin." Alice breathed.

"Thank Kristin." Evelaire corrected. "She actually shut whoever that was up."

Kristin entered at that moment. She glared at everyone then fell onto her bed and into sleep. A few moments of silence passed.

"Erm… Kristin?" Alice said tentively.

"What?" Kristin snapped.

"It's time to go to breakfast."

**Boy's Dormitory**

"SIRIUS BLACK YOU ARE **SO** DEAD!"

**Some days later…**

"Another month till Christmas time! Christmas time. Another month till Christmas time!" Evelaire sang happily.

"We're going to America for Christmas." Kristin announced.

"Nice. Bring me a souvenir please." Alice said.

"Of course you'll bring me one, right Kristin?" Lily said.

"As long as you bring _me_ something."

"I think that the professors would get angry if I took something from Hogwarts."

"You're staying here?" Kristin asked.

"Yeah, my mum, dad, and sister aren't going anywhere, so I'm going to stay here."

"Same here, I don't fancy being tortured by my brothers all holiday." Alice added.

"We're going to Italy." Christi said.

Christi had joined in almost all interaction, only Agatha remained aloof. Alice and Kristin (the only ones not intimidated by her) had decided that Agatha was going to be a special project.

"Oh!" Evelaire said abruptly. "I remembered something."

Before anyone had the chance to inquire what the something was, Evelaire continued, "Did you know, that the reason Sirius made James go neon pink, James plant a whoopee cushion in Sirius's chair, the marsh downstairs, the potions, the fake howlers; it's all because they made a deal or a bet, that they would prank each other until they find out who's best at pranking."

"So you mean this could go on all year?" Kristin groaned.

"Until they get tired of it." Alice said.

"Just _how_ many detentions do they have?"

"Total or separate?"

"Erm…"

"100 detentions."

"Total?!"

"Yeah, it's a record."

"Excuse me, I need to faint."

Kristin pretended to swoon.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Lily asked.

"Yes! Sayfer only got 72 detentions, and that was all year. Sirius and James have been here, what one-two months?"

"Still not impressed…"

"Oh shut up."

CRASH! Six girls simultaneously turned and saw a boy who was staggering under a huge pile of books fall after being pushed by a Slytherin. The Slytherin was laughing and the group of boys and girls around him followed suit.

"That's not funny!"

Lily leapt to her feet and went to help the fallen boy. Alice went to help as well. The Slytherin boy looked at her condescendingly.

"Whatever, mudblood."

"Hey!" Kristin got to her feet. "Don't call Lily that!"

"I'll do what I want, Yami."

"I'm sure you'll—"

"Quiet in the library!" hissed the new librarian.

Madame Pince was overly protective of her books and she didn't trust the students to handle her books. Giving them a final glare, she stalked off in the direction of a chocolate eating boy. The Slytherins gave them a haughty look, then walked off, noses in the air.

"If they keep walking like that," Kristin muttered to Lily and Alice as she helped them pick up the boy's books. "they'll walk into a wall one day."

Lily stifled a snort.

"Hi." Alice said kindly to the boy. "My name is Alice, this is Lily, and that is Kristin."

The boy brushed his hair from his eyes and replied.

"My name is Remus Lupin. Thanks for helping me."

"What are all these books for?" Lily asked, glancing at the books.

_Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland_, _Charms for the Charming_, _Defend Yourself Against the Dark Arts_, and _Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean_ along with his school books were all scattered over the floor. Remus shrugged.

"Learning about the magical world."

"Hey." Lily said suddenly. "Aren't you in Gryffindor?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Are you in a dormitory with Sirius and What's-his-name—James?"

For some reason unknown to Lily, Remus shuddered.

"Don't remind me. Most of the pranks occur in the dormitory, and they don't always land on the right person…"

"Ouch." Kristin said sympathetically, patting his shoulder.

"Well, two places they'll never prank are the library and the classrooms." Remus said confidently.

_Famous last words…_

**History of Magic**

Ah… the familiar classroom scene… three-fourths of the class asleep and drooling, five students working on another subject, one student paying strict attention, three students doodling, and two students working on a prank. Wait a minute. Screen screeches to a halt. _Two students working on a prank?!_ That's not right!

"No! If you aim it that way, it'll go through the wall into McGonagall's room!"

"But if you aim it _that_ way, it'll go through Binns!"

"He's a ghost! He can't _feel_ anything!"

"He's still a professor! Besides, it'll go through him and into McGonagall's room!"

"Fine! We'll aim for the ceiling!"

"But won't it go through the ceiling?"

"No! Filibuster's Wet Start Fireworks don't go through walls and ceilings!"

"Then aim it at Binns! You just said that it doesn't go through walls!"

"All right!"

Sirius and James glared at each other, and then Sirius dumped water on the fireworks.

"Stand back!" Sirius hissed as the fireworks began to fizz. Blam! The fireworks shot toward and oblivious Binns and began to explode. Several girls screamed, as the room was filled with fireworks. James and Sirius grinned and gave each other a high-five.

**McGonagall's Office**

"You deliberately set off fireworks in Professor Binns class." McGonagall said.

It was a statement, not a question.

"No, professor." Sirius said. "My hands accidentally slipped and poured water over the clearly marked 'Filibusters Wet Start Fireworks'."

"And my hands accidentally aimed the fireworks in the direction of Professor Binns." James chipped in.

McGonagall stood up. "You aimed the fireworks at Professor Binns?!"

Alarmed by the anger he saw in McGonagall's eyes, Sirius said placating, "He's a ghost; he can't _feel_ anything. And besides, we livened up his boring class."

"That's not the point!" McGonagall barked.

"But—"

"Detention for a month, both of you!" She snapped. "And 50 points from Gryffindor."

"_50_?!" Sirius gasped.

"_Each_." McGonagall said tightly.

James and Sirius exchanged doomed expressions.

**Girls Dormitory**

"They did _what?!_" Lily cried in horror.

"100 points. James and Sirius lost us 100 points." Alice said dully.

"But-but that puts us in last place!"

"You think?" Kristin said sarcastically.

"The Gryffindors better win this Qudditch match, or it's all over." Christi snapped.

"And we'll make sure to take it out on the right people." Agatha said in a low, icy voice.

An awkward silence filled the room after the threat. Lily broke the silence.

"So…Kristin. You never did tell me what Quidditch was."

"It's a sport played on broomsticks. There are six goals, three on each end. Seven players on a team; one keeper, two beaters, three chasers, and one seeker. There are four balls; the quaffle is the goal scoring ball (the chasers score with this, the keeper defends against this), the bludgers try and knock players off their brooms (the beaters jobs are to keep them away from their team and knock them to the other team), the snitch is an enchanted, golden, tiny, fast, near invisible ball that ends the game if it is caught. It's worth 150 points if caught, and it's the seeker's job to catch it." Kristin explained. "First years aren't allowed to try out, or I would have done so already."

"Make sure you wear Gryffindor colors to show your support." Alice reminded Kristin.

"I know that blue is your favorite color."

"Ha-ha. I know for a fact that green is your favorite color."

"So the Quidditch game is next week?" Lily asked.

"I can hardly wait." Agatha said. And for the first time, her tone wasn't sarcastic.

**Quidditch Pitch**

"Welcome to the first Quidditch game of the season, Gryffindor verses Hufflepuff!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**I was concerned at first about the dates, and then I looked it up in _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ and found that Quidditch started in November! Lucky me! Any ways thanks to my reviewers,**

Agent327: **Yeah, you're right. I've corrected that. The blond is Ryan Orlan.**

PalomaPotter, Crazy book lover, iluvreading,

Ron lover 6789:** I've jumped off a cliff numerous times. I'm still alive. Actually, it was quite fun! This story will go beyond seventh year, but I have this vague plan of dividing it into three parts…I dunno. We'll see.**

**Until we meet again,**

**nsisdazl**


	8. Preposterous purply purpleness

**Lily**

**Quidditch Pitch**

"Welcome to the first Quidditch game of the season, Gryffindor verses Hufflepuff!"

The commentator was Anthony Jordan, year mate and best friend of Sayfer.

"Watch carefully, Lily, Evelaire." Kristin said her own eyes glued to the pitch.

"The Hufflepuff Team! Miller, Deman, Lan, Parr, Dimes, Carpenter, aaaand _Jefferson_!"

Yellow and black clothed players swept out when their name was called.

"Here comes the Gryffindor Team! White, Sean, Carmichael, Lear, Perks, Kline, aaaand _Night_!"

Gold and red players swept out. They formed a circle formation in the air; way below, the captains were shaking hands. Sayfer Perks shook Charles Deman's hand. The coach, Nicholas Pointer, a retired professional Quidditch Player, released the bludgers and the snitch.

"And the Quaffle is released! Gryffindor Chaser Anna Carmichael grabs it, flying toward the goal with an endearing determined expression. Carmichael has just started this year, and looks very promising! A bludger heads her way, hit by Anthony (How dare you steal my name?!) Dimes! A bit inexperienced; that ball was nowhere near her (What have you been teaching her, Sayfer? "Get back to commentating before you get hit by a bludger!") Carmichael drops the ball, but fortunately, Gryffindor chaser Brittany Sean swoops down under her and catches the ball! Sean passes it to Carmichael, Carmichael passes back to Sean, they keep passing until they get to the goal, Carmichael shoots…and… and… SCORE!!! 10 to 0 Gryffindor!"

Lily was amazed. Football, Soccer, Basketball, everything; Lily could never be able to watch and enjoy them again. They were nothing compared to Quidditch; Quidditch was the best!

"Hufflepuff Keeper Andrew Miller throws the ball toward Hufflepuff Chaser Charles Deman. Deman heads for the goal, then is blocked by a bludger hit by the superb Beater Sayfer Perks! Gryffindor Chaser Greg Lear grabs the Quaffle—ooh penalty to Gryffindor! Foul from Hufflepuff Chaser Katherine Parr! Parr elbows Lear in the side, 'Accidentally' she says!"

The referee blew his whistle and Brittany Sean flew up to take the penalty. She threw it…and…

"Score! 20 to 0 Gryffindor! Miller throws the Quaffle to Parr, Parr flies toward the beautiful and completely _drop dead gorgeous_—"

"Stop hitting on my keeper!" Sayfer roared aiming a bludger close to Anthony; he claimed, "Because there was a _dangerous_ fly near your head."

"—yeah, anyways, Sara White, only the most available and hottest girl around, who is also the Gryffindor Keeper. Parr barely avoids bludgers hit by third year Natalie Kline, so how could she avoid bludgers hit by the most amazing Beater around, Sayfer Perks?!"

Sayfer hit a bludger toward Parr, and she nearly fell off her broom.

"Captain Charles Deman temporarily forgets the Quaffle and starts shouting at Parr for dropping the ball! A heated argument ensures with Parr screaming 'Would you rather I fell off my broom?!' That's not a very nice way to treat your team! Anyways, Lear grabs the ball, flies back to Miller, a bludger hit by Dimes nearly kills him (That's what you get for putting snakes in my bed!) so Lear is hanging upside-down from the broom yet still managing to hold onto the Quaffle! We Gryffindors truly have amazing talent! Lear gets back right-side up and continues his journey. He shoots! He… Oh. Miller blocks the amazing shot, he throws it to Chani Lan, Lan flies toward the drool worthy, dazzling, lovely—"

"Get on with the commentary, and stop drooling over Sara!"

"—Sayfer hits a bludger, of course it hits its mark, but the cheating Hufflepuffs steal a tactic from Gryffindor! Deman swoops underneath Lan and catches it! He flies toward White; Sayfer being too flabbergasted to do a thing! It's all up to Sara, the light of the world to save us from this horrible end! And YES! She does it! She does it! Sara White has saved the ball! It's wonderful! It's spectacular! It's the greatest save in Hogwarts! No! In history! It—"

"—proves you have no confidence in my saving abilities whatsoever?" Sara said dryly, hovering near Anthony.

"White! Get back to defending the hoops!"

Sara winked at a bedazzled Anthony. "See you Anthony."

The game wore on. The Gryffindors were on a roll, scoring, winning, screaming.

"And the score is 150 to 50 Gryffindor, but Sayfer isn't happy about that! No! He's busy yelling at Seeker Theodore Night!"

"Night! What are you _doing_?! Catch the Snitch already!"

Theodore Night glared at the Captain before flying away. Sayfer took out his frustration on the bludgers.

"OUCH! I actually feel sorry for that no good son of a—"

"JORDAN! LANGUAGE!"

"Erm…sorry professor. As I was saying, Sayfer is busy beating his anger out and injuring several people in the process, which, of course, is the purpose but—OOH! WAS THAT LEGAL OR NECESSARY?!"

"Shut up Anthony! Whose side are you on anyway?"

"Just saying." Anthony raised his arms in surrender. "Hey! Is that the Snitch or a clever Wronski Feint? Night has just pulled into a steep and dangerous dive, Seeker Dorothy Jefferson decides that Night is faking and hangs back. Deman won't be too happy if Night really _is_ seeing the Snitch! And…YES!!! IT _IS_ THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS, 350 TO 55!"

**Gryffindor Common Room**

"Nice, Sayfer."

Kristin clambered over drooling fangirls and patted Sayfer on the back. Sayfer look down the 1ft and 3 inches of distance between their heads.

"So, you'll be trying out for the team next year?"

"Of course!"

"Beater, right? You have to follow in the family footsteps."

"Nah, I'm thinking about Chaser."

At Sayfer's horrorstruck expression, Kristin laughed.

"Just joking. I'm going to beat you in being the best Beater!"

Sayfer laughed and ruffled Kristin's hair.

"Of course you can." He said condescendingly.

"Sayfer Thomas Perks, if you touch my hair again…"

Sayfer lifted his hands quickly from her hair.

"Sorry, sorry."

"Hmph."

Kristin smoothed down her hair. James and Sirius ran up to Sayfer.

"Cool Quidditch game, sir!"

Sayfer grinned down at them.

"Tales of your feats have reached mine ears."

"Have you heard the one where they _lost us 100 points?!_" Kristin asked icily.

"Therefore putting us in last place?!" Christi spat.

"All by _your_ encouragement?!" snapped Lily.

Sayfer look at the three very angry girls, a head and a half shorter than him, and blanched.

"Err…what you did was very bad boys. Very bad. Don't do it again."

With a collective scowl, Lily, Christi, and Kristin turned back to the festives. Sayfer glanced hurriedly at them and bent to whisper in Sirius's and James's ears.

"Very good job with the fireworks. But next time _don't get caught._"

**Girl's Dormitory**

"Who're you writing a letter to?"

Evelaire bent and twisted, stood on her toes and ducked under Kristin's arm, but failed to get a look at the letter that Kristin was writing.

"My true love." Kristin said absently, still managing to sound sarcastic.

"Oh, come on. Just a peek?"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"_Yes!_"

"No!"

"YES!"

"_No!_"

"_YES!_"

"NO!"

"Let me have a look!"

"I said _no_!"

"Yes!"

Lily groaned and covered her ears. When that didn't work, Lily got up and grabbed her bookbag.

"Where are you going?" Evelaire asked, temporarily distracted from the letter.

"To go jump off the Gryffindor Tower."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"_No!_"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

Lily rolled her eyes and left.

"Why isn't anyone telling me anything?" Evelaire complained.

"Mmm…" was her only answer.

"Argh! Kristin, tell me what you're writing! Alice, tell me where Lily went!"

"I'm writing a love letter." Kristin stated calmly.

"Lily's gone and jumped off the Tower." Alice added absently, flipping through the pages of her book.

"Fine! But to believe you, Kristin, I want you to read your letter out loud."

"All right. But I'm keeping his name a secret." Kristin stood and cleared her throat.

"Dear (Blank),

My heart yearns for you daily. I long to see you. But my _eeevil_ father has locked me up in a stone, grey place they call _Hogwarts_." Kristin winked. "My mother approves of our relationship, but begs we wait a little longer before eloping."

Evelaire's mouth dropped open, and Christi snickered.

"Say 13 or 14? We shall wed then and have many, many, _many_ children. Say 20 or 30 at the very least?"

Alice let out a snort. Kristin was enjoying herself it seemed.

"And we'll live in a mansion and never ever send our children to the _eeevil_ Hogwarts. Oh and, I've taken the liberty of choosing our children's names. Hope you don't mind. Lily, Alice, Agatha, Evelaire, Christi, Luisa, Lucy, Luciana, Mary, Marie, Marielle, Natalie, Nicole, Pansy, Parsley, Pearly, Rachel, Selia, Sophia, Tara, Tally, Abby, Ashley, Betty—"

Agatha rolled her eyes and Evelaire looked disbelieving.

"—Brittany, Carly, Catherine, Celina, Celestia—"

Evelaire stared at Kristin a moment longer before rounding on Alice.

"Prove that Lily's gone and jumped off the Tower!" she challenged.

"Lily's a very truthful girl." Alice said, squinting at a page. "If she says something, she usually means it."

"But I didn't hear a scream." Evelaire protested.

"I dunno, maybe she's still climbing to the top." Alice wrote carefully on a piece of parchment.

"Is she climbing on the outside?" Evelaire pressed.

Alice stopped scratching her nose with her quill and glared at Evelaire.

"How should _I_ know? Ask Lily when she comes back."

"But—if Lily jumps off the Tower, won't she be severely injured and unable to speak?"

Alice threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

"I can't work here."

Alice grabbed her bag and stormed from the dormitory. Evelaire turned to Kristin with a puzzled expression on her face.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Mmm…"

Evelaire let out a big, gusty sigh.

**Library**

Ahhhh…the peace and quiet of a library. Lily drank in the tranquility for a moment longer before starting on homework. A few minutes later, Lily had finished Charms homework and a frazzled Alice joined her. Alice sat down and began to work. Lily hid a smile and started on Potions homework. Lily and Alice had finished Potions and Charms when they were joined by Remus. Lily looked up with a smile.

"Hello Remus." She said.

Remus raked his hand through his hair, which was, now that Lily noticed, bright purple, and managed a weary smile.

"Can I join you? James and Sirius are having so much fun hexing each other that they didn't notice that they turned my hair purple, gave Frank an extra limb, turned Pettigrew into a worm, and engorged Orlan's nose."

Remus tapped his chin looking thoughtful. "Now that I think about it, I'm better off than all of them."

Lily grinned. "How bad are Sirius and James? I mean, if you took only the stray blows, I wonder what _they_ look like?"

"I'll tell you what," Remus said. "Why don't you go up and see for yourself?"

"No thanks." Lily said wryly. "I might not come back alive."

Alice frantically flipped through her bag.

"Oh no." she whispered. "I didn't take notes for History of Magic!"

Lily smirked. "I saw you fall asleep right before my own eyes closed."

"Oh _no_! How are we going to do our homework?!"

"Evelaire takes notes remember?"

"Oh…"

"One of us can actually stay awake long enough to take notes?" Remus asked in surprise.

"Not only can she stay awake, she can also call it _fascinating_."

Remus shook his head in wonder. "How does she do it?"

"A question the top scientists are studying." A new voice said dryly.

Lily, Alice, and Remus looked up to see Kristin.

"Evelaire was driving me _insane_, so I can down here to write my letter in peace."

"What is it?" Remus asked curiously.

"I told Evelaire that it was a love letter, but it's really an order form for some of her birthday presents. I was chosen to write it because Agatha didn't care, Christi 'wasn't good at that stuff', and Alice and Lily can't keep secrets very well. They blush and stutter. So if Evelaire asks you, which isn't likely, tell her you saw it and that it was a love letter."

"Will do."

"Anyway," Kristin added, signing the letter with a flourish. "Evelaire was so loud, I decided to come down here to do my homework, and no doubt Evelaire would have chased Christi down here by the time I deliver this off, so we'll have someone to help us on Transfiguration homework."

"So…I don't have to worry about Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, and History of Magic. I _do_ have to worry about Herbology and Astronomy."

"I can help with Astronomy." Remus volunteered.

"Herbology is my favorite subject." Alice said.

"Well that takes care of everything."

After Kristin had taken Lily with her to the Owlery ("If I have to get pooped on, so do you."), Christi came in looking more frazzled than Alice had. Her hair was purply-pink, her wings were singed, and she looked very annoyed.

"Merlin, what happened to you?" Alice said.

"Those _boys_ in our year happened to me. They're having a war in the common room, and everyone in the Tower is yelling at them. When I went through the common room, it was a death trap. And _apparently_, pink and purple are the new fashion."

Christi eyed her hair in disgust. She closed her eyes and a pained expression crossed her face.

"Christi, are you alright?!" Alice said in alarm.

With a pop, Christi's hair turned dusky brown and fell slightly past her shoulders.

"Wish I could do that." Remus remarked wistfully, tugging on his own hair. Christi glanced at him with a rare smile.

"I feel sorry for you. James and Sirius refuse to tell anyone how to take it off. Urgh! There must be a lot of humidity in the air today. My hair's all frizzy."

**Common Room a.k.a Death Trap**

"WILL YOU TWO—AARGH!"

James sent a purplifying spell toward the speaker. Most of the girls had retreated to their rooms, which protected them against anything except the purplifying spells.

"HA! You missed!" Sirius taunted a sixth year that tried to stun him.

The spell had hit a chair and it was now on fire.

"Hello sir!" James said cheerfully upon seeing Sayfer.

Expecting him to laugh, James and Sirius got a shock when, instead of laughing, Sayfer roared, "That's enough!"

He put out several of the fires that had sprung up and proceeded to yell, "Quiet!"

The common room died into silence.

"You two need to learn when enough is _enough_," Sayfer said coldly. "You will apologize to everyone in here and set things right. Is that clear?"

Intimidated by the new version of Sayfer, Sirius and James dumbly nodded their heads.

"Good. Oi! Everything all right up there?" Sayfer yelled up at the seventh year girls' dormitory. "We're all fine except for Sara! Some spell hit her and now she's unconscious!"

"Have you tried _ennervate_?"

"Yes." "Take her to the Hospital Wing."

Sayfer turned to glare at James and Sirius.

"If Sara can't play the next Quidditch game because of you…"

Everyone in the common room glared at James and Sirius.

"Eeep!"

**Library**

They had all finished their homework, except for History of Magic.

"Face it, someone's going to have to battle their way through the common room to Evelaire, convince her to leave her safe haven, then battle their way back out." Kristin said grimly. "Volunteers, anyone?"

When no one raised their hand, Kristin sighed.

"Well, Lily and I have been pooped on I the Owlery, Remus and Christi have already suffered from the battle; that leaves Alice. Alice," Kristin said solemnly. "You'll be our sacrifice."

"Thanks ever so." Alice said sourly.

She took a deep breath and bravely marched to the door.

"Goodbye Alice! We'll never forget you!"

"Do you want flowers on your grave?"

While walking toward the Gryffindor Tower, Alice took out a mirror and tried to imagine herself with pink or purple hair.

"Hello? Are you going to stand there all day looking at yourself in the mirror?"

Alice looked up to see the Fat Lady frowning at her. Alice blushed and shoved the mirror under her robes.

"Password?"

"Preposterous purply purpleness." Alice said, the irony of the password not escaping her.

"Correct." She swung forward.

Alice braced herself for noise and hexes. All she heard was silence. Alice cautiously stepped in and peered around to see what had caused the unnatural quiet. Perhaps James and Sirius had killed someone? All she could see was Sayfer glaring and overseeing Sirius and James turning people's hair back to normal.

In the dormitory, Alice saw Evelaire in a corner, muttering, "The horrors I have seen. This must be what war is… The screaming! The terror! The feeling of impending doom!"

Agatha was bent over Evelaire, talking softly.

"What happened here?"

Agatha glanced up.

"Marsley's a bit traumatized from the commotion in the common room, but she'll be alright."

Alice nodded.

"Come on Evelaire. We need your History of Magic notes."

At the door, Alice hesitated.

"Do you want to join us? We're doing homework in the library."

Agatha looked surprised.

"Sure…"

Agatha grabbed her bag and followed the elated Alice. She had finally gotten a positive response from Agatha!

**Library**

"Do you reckon she'll come back alright?" Kristin said with a grin.

"A sickle that she'll come back with purple hair." Remus said instantly.

"A knut that she'll come back with something wrong with her." added Christi.

"Lily? You betting?"

"Nah."

"A…knut that she'll come back fine." Kristin said.

"There's no chance of _that_." Christi scoffed. "I got hit with twenty purplifying spells, and that's just on the way down."

"Well—"

"Hello! I'm alive!" Alice announced.

"Ha! You both owe me a knut!" Kristin said.

"But—"

"How—"

Alice shrugged. "Sayfer put a stop to it by the time I got there."

"That's cheating!"

"We don't owe you anything!"

"Alright, I'll let this one pass."

Alice glanced at the three with a confused look on her face.

"They were betting on your survival." Lily explained.

"Oh. Well, anyway, I brought Evelaire, and Agatha's going to join us."

"Great!" enthused Kristin.

When Agatha made a beeline for the seat next to Christi, she found her way blocked by Alice and Kristin calling, "There's a seat next to me."

Agatha took the seat warily. She turned her head toward Kristin who was beaming at her. Looking slightly nervous, Agatha scooted in the other direction, only to bump into Remus.

"Sorry." He said with a smile, and then returned to deciphering Evelaire's notes.

Agatha glanced around the table for another seat, but found none. It looked like Agatha was regretting her decision to come.

"Agatha? Could you help me with question 1?" Lily said with a smile.

"Okay…" Agatha turned away from the overly happy Kristin and faced Lily who was sitting in front of her.

"All right…" Agatha said slowly. "Here's what you do…"

**Common room**

"Un-purplify!" James said waving his wand.

The scowling blond girl sent him a final nasty look before scurrying off to her dormitory. A big seventh year stomped up.

"Un-purplify!" Sirius said.

He turned to a grim Sayfer.

"Sir, everyone already knows the incantation, can't they—"

Sayfer pointed to a hysterical sixth year who was being comforted by her friends. Her hair had gotten longer and twisted into the words "I'm an idiot!"

"Err…"

"She tried to undo the spell herself. You_ do_ know how to undo it?"

"I didn't even know it was there." Sirius said in shock.

"I, uh, did, er, that." James sheepishly admitted, scuffing his foot on the ground. Sayfer rolled his eyes.

"_You_ better know how to undo this." Sayfer threatened.

James stepped forward nervously.

"Preposterous purply purpleness." He squeaked.

The girl's hair fell down and shortened to its normal length.

"There's a _minor_ side effect…" James remarked staring at the girl.

She let out a shriek of horror and slapped James. Then she raced up the stairs to her dormitory.

"Ouch." James said rubbing the spot.

"_Minor side effect?!_" One of the girl's friends squeaked in anger. "Her hair is a greeny-brown that looks like dung!"

"It might wear off…eventually…"

The girl shrieked in outrage and slapped him as well.

"Professors Flitwick and McGonagall ought to be able to put Anna Bell back to rights." Sayfer said comfortingly.

"They'd better, or this boy will be dead."

She stormed off and Sayfer stared after her for a moment. Then he turned back to Sirius and James.

"As for you two…"

"Do you like that girl sir?" Sirius asked shrewdly.

Sayfer turned slightly red and coughed.

"Off the subject."

"Sir, if we help you win that girl, will you let us off the hook?"

James grasped eagerly at the lifeline. Sayfer looked sorely tempted.

"Maybe. The condition is to get me together with Gwen before the end of the year. And to fix your year mates by yourselves."

Sirius and James snapped to a salute.

"Yes, sir!" They chorused.

Sayfer cleared his throat. "Good. Now get back to unpurplifying people."

**Library**

Madame Pince continued her rounds. She had thrown two nasty, annoying, eating children out of the library. She had scared five loudmouths that called themselves a "study group" out of the library. She had breathed down the necks of another "study group" because they were acting suspiciously. Now she heard soft murmurs. Madame Pince quickened her pace. She turned a corner, but hid in the shadows. She could see seven first years sitting together doing their homework, occasionally letting out a quiet laugh. Madame Pince smiled. She would let _this_ study group stay.

"So I said, 'What do _you_ know? You're only eleven!' And he got all offended and told me 'as a five year old, I knew nothing.' I told _him _that 'I was old enough to know not to put rocks in my mouth, steal daddy's wand, fly on a miniature broomstick, and that boys mature slower than girls. Which means' I said in a smug, know-it-all five-year-old way, 'that he was a five-year-old on the inside."

Alice was holding her sides, exhausted from the effort to not laugh, Evelaire was in stitches, Christi had her head in her arms and was vibrating silently, Agatha was smiling/smirking, Remus had his head in a book, trying desperately not to laugh, and Lily was overcome with a fit of silent giggles. Kristin was in her element, loving to tell humorous stories about Sayfer and herself.

"So the next day, he was _so_ determined to show that he was mature, that he ran half-naked around the town. Of course," Kristin said with a wink. "This had nothing to do with bees magically enchanted to fly after him."

Lily started to snort softly, Alice was wheezing out, "Stop!_ Please_!" Evelaire was rolling under the table, Christi started to vibrate the entire table, Agatha started to giggle softly, and Remus gave up trying not to laugh and instead committed himself to laughing quietly. Kristin grinned cheerfully.

"Ah, yes those were the days." She said with a fake dreamy expression on her face.

In between snorts, Lily asked, "What –snort- did –snort- he –snort- do –snort-?"

"He became like an offended cat and refused to acknowledge the fact that I had gotten the better of him. But I bet he still remembers. Evelaire? Are you okay?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Argh! It's finally done! This took _forever_ to type so be grateful.

Thanks to **palomapotter, iluvreading, **and** Ron Lover6789**. Also, happy belated birthday to **agent327**!

Until we meet again,

nsisdazl


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all. I hate to disappoint you all, but I'm giving All Those Years up. Why? 1) I'm making you wait to long for sucky chapters. 2) It is too sad to write about Lily and James knowing that their lives and dreams are going to be cut short. When you write, you get connected to the characters. And it hurts when they die. 3) I've been writing a sequel that is much better. And I want to get most of it out before the seventh book comes out. 4) It is boring, frankly. Or if it's not boring now, it will get boring. The action won't start till seventh year, and I fear patience is a virtue I do not have. You may disagree with me, but the decision has been made. However, my loyal readers, I will give you a summary of what would have happened.**

**First year: James and Sirius get Sayfer together with his wife-to-be. They continue to prank each other until the end of the year on the train they call a truce, realize that their pranking skills would be better put together, and, amazingly, became best friends.**

**For Lily, it is a time to go back home to her parents and scowling sister.**

**Second year: James and Sirius stumble across several seventh year Slytherins hexing and jinxing poor Remus. They help him because 1) the Slytherins were related to Sirius. And Sirius hates his family as we all know. 2) Remus was putting up a good fight. 3) James wanted to test out a hex he had discovered. 4) They were bored. (You were expecting a nobler reason? Tut, tut.) They become good friends sharing hexes and copying homework.**

**Lily comes back to a warm welcome from Kristin and introduces them to the game of Truth and Dare. The game lasts for about 1 minute, and ended when the players confessed of boredom.**

**Third year: James and Sirius (who knows maybe Remus too?) get an attack by hormones when they enter the Great Hall. They suddenly notice (GASP!) **_**girls!!!**_** Sirius, under the influence of rampaging hormones, foolishly calls Lily and her group the "Sexy Singles". When all of them say "**_**Excuse me?!**_**" Sirius realizes what he has done and backpedals swiftly. "Because you are sexy and you are singles. Or you were the last time I checked." This earns him six glares and enmity. Remus and James crack up laughing at his failed attempt to flirt. However, the name "Sexy Singles" sticks, much to Lily's, Kristin's, Alice's, Agatha's, Christi's, and Evelaire's disgust. Remus befriends Peter, and James and Sirius, Lily and her friends all begin to wonder where Remus goes once a month.**

**Fourth Year: Nothing much happened unless you count a Drama class that was canceled due to the teacher's mental breakdown. When the students wonder why Dumbledore just didn't get another teacher, some suspected Dumbledore didn't want to put a teacher through that again. Oh and Marauders discovered Remus was a werewolf.**

**Fifth year: The year James is dared to get a date with Lily or pay up 50 Galleons. Also the year in which James and Marauders become Animagi, and Lily and co. find out about Remus.**

**Sixth year: Evelaire is poisoned with something that has no antidote and will kill her by next year. At the end of the year, Kristin is dared to get James and Lily together and make them stay together for a week. Alice and Frank get together. Some tiny news about an extremist calling himself Lord Voldemort. Nothing important. Of course not.**

**Seventh year: Tiny news becomes big news as Voldemort rises and gains power. Kristin works all year long and two weeks before deadline, she completes the dare. What none of them knew is that they would stay together… Evelaire dies, just as the antidote was found by Lily and Snape working together.**

**After seventh year: Alice and Frank get married. Lily and James get married with Sirius as best man and Kristin as bride's maid of honor. During the ceremony, thankfully after all the vows were said, Death Eaters who were bored attack, killing Agatha and Christi. Life goes on. Kristin is forced to leave when she is told by Dumbledore that Voldemort is after her next. Kristin becomes Harry's godmother just before she leaves. She moves too slowly, however, and Death Eaters attack her…**

**All of us know what happens next. Which brings me to my sequel to All Those Years… Let go of the Past, and Look into the Future. Coming Soon.**

**nsisdazl**


	10. Chapter 10

**Let go of the Past, and Look into the Future**

Was he in the right place? Remus wondered. Diagon Alley was dark, deserted, and gloomy. No one was here except for Tonks and himself. Since the death of Dumbledore, the country had been in chaos. Men and women alike, panicked because the only one Voldemort feared was dead. The whole country had sunk into a stupor, shocked, horrified, and scared. Remus knew it was going to be bad, but he didn't know it was going to be this bad. Soon, if this war didn't end, everyone would forget the meaning of hope and light, become like the very creatures they fought, and no one would resist. Darkness would rule even more thoroughly than before.

"All right, Remus. That's enough brooding and moping." Tonks shoved Remus.

"Mmm…"

Remus's mouth was pulled into a tight, thin line of worry. His already careworn face had newer lines carved into it. Tonks took a sidelong glance at him and thought that if she didn't know Remus was thirty-six, she'd say he was fifty-nine. They rounded the corner and came face-to-face with Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. It was the only bit of color on the mist shrouded street. The signs blinked and gleamed, but there were no customers to attract. Remus peered into the window and saw that it too was deserted. He pushed open the door and entered.

"Oi! Fred! Customers!"

George hurried out of the back. Remus smiled regretfully.

"I only wish it were so."

"Don't listen to him; he's been all morbid and depressed." Tonks said cheerfully.

"Ah, our favorite professor and Metamorphagus! What can I, we, do for you?"

Remus sighed and scrubbed his face. "I hate to ask this of you, since you're busy with the shop and all…"

"Rubbish! Do you see customers?" George waved a hand around the empty shop.

Remus cracked a smile.

"Congrats, George, you've managed to do the impossible. You've made Remus smile!" Tonks said dryly.

"Such an honor." George swept a low bow.

Remus cleared his throat.

"Back to business. We, that is, the Order of the Phoenix, need your help. Doubtless, your mother will oppose this but you are fully grown now and can make your own decisions. We need members. Would you, and Fred, like to join the Order of Phoenix?"

"FRED! Get your bloody as-butt over here!"

"Sorry, sorry."

Fred hurried out of the back wearing an apron that was smeared with grease and something Remus could not and did not want to identify.

Fred hurriedly wiped his hands on his apron and said, "What did I miss?"

"An offer from the desperate good guys asking if we want to join them. What do you say, Fred?"

"I don't know, George. Would we like to hear all the big secrets and kick Lord I-forgot-his-stupid-name-because-he-has-too-dam-I-mean-dang-many-names's as-butt?"

George struck a noble pose.

"To do more than annoy Lord What's-is-name?"

"To strike courage into our fellow Englishmen?"

They looked at each other in mock consideration.

"Then…yes!"

"We would _love_ to!"

"It's a deal!"

Fred grabbed his hand, while George grabbed Tonks's and they enthusiastically pumped it.

"You know where right?"

"Of course. We did spend an entire bloody summer there."

"And a shrieking, spitting, drooling portrait is hard to forget."

"Right. Be there at 4:30."

"All right, but we might be a little late. Lots to pack y'know?"

"Righto, Fred!"

"See you Lupin!"

"Ta-ta!"

"Take care and don't let the Death Eaters and Voldy-somethings bite!"

They vanished into the back and a few seconds later, Remus and Tonks could hear loud machinery, some booms, crashes, yells ("Watch it, Fred!") and general mayhem. With a slight smile, Remus ducked out of the store. Fred and George were a godsend in these times. They knew how to make people laugh, really laugh, and that was a rare gift.

Lost in his thoughts, Remus and Tonks strolled down the deserted street. He was startled out of them by a poke from Tonks and a whisper.

"Remus!"

"What?"

"Someone else is here!"

"Who?"

"I don't know…"

Remus knew what she was implying. These days, people wandering the streets were ,more often than not, Death Eaters. And recently, Fred Shear had been murdered. Perhaps this was his murderer. They exchanged a silent conversation with their eyes and swerved their path after the mystery person who was cloaked in black, unremarkable robes. The person heard their footsteps and glanced back. Remus felt his heart stop. That can't be. A part of him screamed. She's dead! The rest of him, the parts that was selfish and wanted another person to share the pain with screamed _Run, run, run_. His body decided to obey. Almost without thinking, Remus broke out into a full out sprint. The second the person heard him, she dashed off like a frightened doe. But Remus was on an adrenaline high and caught up easily in an alleyway. _Please, _please_ be her._ Praying that she wouldn't think to apparate, Remus put on a fresh burst of speed and tackled her. The impact jarred back her hood as she pulled her wand out.

"_Stupe-_Remus?"

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**This is a preview of Let Go of the Past and Look into the Future. It's out! Please check it out and review!**

**nsisdazl**


End file.
